


Hunger For Justice: A Hero For Lvneel

by kuramakaitou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Adventure, Anime, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Lvneel, Manga, Royals, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuramakaitou/pseuds/kuramakaitou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Straw Hats land in Lvneel, where the Celestial Dragon St. Alphonse is trying to take over. The kingdom is already in tatters, due to the neglective king who still suffers from grief. Twenty-five years ago, a marine commander is positioned in Lvneel to monitor the kingdom. Paths cross when he meets Cosette, the princess of the country. Yet, tragedy strikes, and Cosette is dead. As Sanji's past is uncovered, the fate of him, his friends, and the country are in jeopardy. Will he come through victorious, or will fate bind him to its will? DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, or its characters. Those belong to the great Eichiro Oda, and the anime studios Toei Animation, Funimation, and other corporations that also produce the show. I only own Cosette, the citizens named in Lvneel, and stuff that doesn't appear in One Piece. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE, THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Meat And Adventure

"Sanji!" a childish voice yells. "I want my meat!"

It has been two weeks since the Straw Hat Pirates defeated Kaido and his Zoan army. Yet, you wouldn't be able to tell they were the ones who did. If it weren't for the pirate flag hoisted high and proud, along with their sail, you would think that they were a group of friends vacationing on the North Blue.

Zoro, as usual, was sleeping. He cuddled his three swords as he snored, as if he was holding a teddy bear. A very lethal teddy bear.

Usopp and Chopper were helping Franky build a hang glider, in case there needed to be a safer escape method. Nami was drawing maps of Dressrosa and Punk Hazard, based on her memory and the crew's. She knew better not to ask Zoro. Robin was reading a book on the North Blue while Brook was tuning his guitar.

Luffy was hungry for more of the spiced ribs Sanji had cooked for lunch. Yet the cook ignored him, saying he had already stolen too much.

""Twenty isn't that much," thought Luffy. "Too much would be thirty, no forty, no fifty pieces!" He began to drool at the thought. His daydream was interrupted when Sanji finally walked out of the kitchen, holding two glasses in a tray.

"Oi, Sanji! Luffy called. He ran over to the chef, who only sighed, "Luffy," he said. "It's almost lunchtime anyways, so you'll get your meat soon." "Really?" Luffy squealed. "Okay then, I'll wait!" He shouted, and then left.

Sanji approached the girls, and gave them orange flavored cocktails. "Arigatou Sanji," thanked Robin. "It's delicious, Sanji-kun!" exclaims Nami. "No problem, my ladies!" he replied, anime hearts popping into his eyes.

Nami looked at her log pose, and then gasped. "Usopp!" she called out to the long nosed man. "Can you see the next island?"

Usopp adjusted his sniper goggles, and then peered into the distance.

"Yeah Nami, I see it!" he answered. He looked closer. "There's a really huge castle there, too!"

"Did someone say island?" Luffy's stomach was stuffed, and in his mouth were the last pieces of ribs."

"Luffy!" Sanji screamed. "Don't tell me you ate it all!"

"You said it was almost lunchtime, so all I did is to get a head start. Luffy muffled through the chunks of food. He swallowed, and then let out a happy sigh. "That was delicious!"

KICK!

Luffy flew across the Thousand Sunny, and landed next to Chopper, almost breaking the crafted hand glider. A large bump was on his head.

"Next time, wait for a full five minutes." growled Sanji. "Gomenesai~" mumbled Luffy.

"Oh yeah, are we headed for an island?" asked Luffy. He sat up, and laughed "I can't wait." He clearly got over the kick Sanji delivered to him, along with the lecture.

"Shit," Sanji cursed. "I knew I should have bought another lock for the kitchen." He lit a cigarette, trying to ignore the aching pain that lingered in his leg. With all the fighting that had happened for the past month, his legs never got the proper time to heal. But it was nothing. Sanji couldn't let his problems become a setback for the crew. Besides, they had already defeated one of the Yonko. What else could possibly happen?

"Don't worry." Nami's voice drifted him from his thoughts. "We can always by food from the island, she suggested. Everyone had to put up with Luffy's eating antics. Back in Water Seven, Luffy had used up all the money she had hoarded for furniture to put in Sunny, back when she was wasn't built.

"Brilliant idea, Nami-swan!" Sanji swelled up in his happiness.

"Yosh!" Luffy stretched his arm out, and grabbed Sunny's head. He landed and sat there, with a huge grin on his face. "Time for adventure!"

As the ship sailed closer to the island, the place came more into view. Sanji stared at the castle in the distance. He couldn't help but think it was something familiar.

"Where have I seen that before?" he asked himself.


	2. Chapter Two: Starvation

Before the crew went on their separate paths, groups were formed. Each brought packs that were supplied with food, water, money, and some of the crew's own belongings. Most of the food was part of the lunch Sanji had been preparing. But the crew wanted to explore the new island, so the delicacies were neatly packed along with the other supplies.

Luffy was partnered with Usopp and Brook. The crew needed there to be as many as people as possible to restrain Luffy if he tried to do something stupid.

Zoro wanted to fix his swords, which were slightly battered after the last battle. However, he had no berries on him, so he went to ask Nami.

"Fine, I'll loan you 50 000 berries, but you have to give me 15% interest," Nami told him.

"Why the hell has your interest rate gone up?!" demanded the swordsman.

"I've decided to add the extra 5% for one, putting up with you, and two, as a navigator I'll help you find your way around here," Nami stated. "If you want to lower the interest back to 10%, you'll have to help me carry this." She pointed at the pile of cartography tools. "So, deal or no deal?" she asked her fellow crewmate.

"I hope you rot in hell one day," he grumbled in response. The navigator smirked. "Oh, I know I will. I'll drag you down with me and you'll keep me company." Grumbling, Zoro followed Nami, hoisting the weight along his pack of food the chef had so "lovingly" given him. It was more of a throw to the face.

Robin wanted to check if there was a town to visit a library. She found the North Blue quite interesting. Franky tagged along, wanting to expand his knowledge in his shipwright techniques.

Sanji wanted to tag along with one of the ladies, but Chopper stopped him. "Why can't I go?" complained the chef. "Marimo will stress out Nami-san with his lousy sense of direction." We need to talk Sanji," Chopper said seriously.

Chopper was worried. Sanji may have evaded the others from finding out, but as the ship doctor, he saw.

Sanji had been limping slightly, ever since the Punk Hazard Rescue. He noticed the cook used his legs more often than the time they needed for healing. The reindeer heard Sanji's sharp intake of breath when his leg came in contact with Luffy's head. If he didn't get the proper treatment...Chopper didn't want to think about it. He saw Sanji throw a pack of supplies into Zoro's face in jealously.

The Straw Hats left the Thousand Sunny hidden behind some trees growing near the shore of the island. As the crew gazed curiously at the castle, they had no idea they would be in there a few days later.

*****************************************************************************************************

Zoro and Nami were the first ones to notice.

The pair had been bickering through the whole journey. After Nami went after Zoro when he refused to listen to her confusing directions, they ended u in a large forest.

"You are paying for the full 15% of interest," insisted Nami, who was very pissed off. "Then I'll drop all of your tools here," Zoro growled. "Did I hear you say you wanted to raise it by 10%?" Nami threatened back.

The two had a long stare off. Finally, Zoro let out an exasperated sigh, and gestured her to lead the way.

"Damn you woman," he muttered. At last, they got out of the forest and found a town. "Finest Weapons," read Zoro. It was a battered sign on a store the two had come across. Other than a few people that only were passing to see if through, the town seemed abandoned.

"I'm going in," he told Nami. "I'm coming as well." She wanted to see if there was something for her, too. They went through the wooden doors.

Except for a few goods scattered in the cabinets and shelves, there were no weapons. Zoro picked up some tissue wipes. Some dust collected on the packages. Nami found a little girl behind the counter. She sat on a chair, her head resting on the counter. Her eyes were lifeless, as if she gave up on living. "Oi, Zoro," Nami nudged. 'Huh? Yeah, I'm going to get these." He looked up. 'How much are they..." then he saw as well.

"Oi, kid, you alright?" Zoro asked. The girl didn't seem to hear him. Pine green bangs covered her face, and a flea buzzed around her. Zoro killed it. Her shirt, which may have once been purple, was stained and worn.

"Zoro! I think she's malnourished!" gasped Nami. She quickly emptied her pack, and took out the large garden salad Sanji prepared. Nami placed the container on the counter. "Sweet child, it's okay, there's food," soothed Nami. She caressed the girl, who still didn't move. "Maybe she's thirsty," thought Zoro. He offered his canteen to the child as well.

"Dead...all dead..." the girl rasped. She sniffed, and then suddenly stared wildly at the meal. "Am I in heaven?" she murmured. Zoro scoffed at the idea, earning a glare from Nami. He was remembering the hostile angels back on Skypeia. The girl grabbed the canteen, and began chugging the contents. "Slow down, darling," Nami explained. "Don't shock your body." The girl froze. She closed the canteen, and then dipped to the floor. Zoro thought she fainted. "Philippe, wake up," he heard her plead. "We got food now, don't give up."

Nami gasped, and couldn't believe she hadn't seen him. A young man was lying on the floor; his age might have been the same as Zoro's. His stomach was bloated from hunger, and his eyes looked hollow. He looked up and saw Nami. "Are you an angel?" he mumbled.

Nami was horrified. This man was dying. "Zoro, stay here, and give them the rest of the food," she ordered. Zoro wanted to protest, but she waved a hand of dismissal. "I'm going to get Chopper." Grabbing her Clima-tact, she ran out of the store.

************************************************************************************************

Robin and Franky were in a different town. As soon as the townspeople saw them, they chattered nervously. Strangely, no one called for help, yet they still greatly feared the cyborg and the devil fruit user.

"Look, it's a library." Robin pointed to the large building. The stone sign was engraved with "Chrysanthemum Library".

As they walked, the people stared cautiously from a distance. "Some of them are famished," observed Franky. "Yes," agreed Robin. "Few of them look fed, but all of these villagers look poor." "These people know we're pirates, don't they? Why aren't they calling for help/" questioned the shipwright. He heard the frantic whispers. The demon-child Nico Robin. Franky the cyborg. The Straw Hats. "Perhaps they are afraid we are going to rob them," the archaeologist answered sadly. "These people are already poor and hungry. The last things they need are pirates who will steal the money they need."

They entered the library. No one but a middle aged woman was inside. "You're Nico Robin and Franky," she said plainly. The pirates nodded, confirming her statement. "I'm Ciseaux Paris," the woman introduced herself. 'You're welcome to take as many books as you want. I don't care." "Oh no, we're not here to rob you," Franky explained. "Bah, I know that," Paris huffed. "I'm closing the library for good, and it's not like they're going to count every single freaking book." "What do you mean? Are there other pirates on the island?" "What? No!" Paris laughed bitterly. "Our kingdom of Lvneel has closed itself from the world. Pirate and Marine alike haven't stepped foot here ever since..."

She stared at the clock. "You two better hide." She pushed them into a room. "You'll be safe here," she told them. "Miss Ciseaux, we can protect ourselves..." started Franky.

"I would let you bash those idiots, but not today," insisted the librarian. "Now, stay quiet." She shut the door and left.

Robin and Franky turned their heads to look at each other. "Something is fishy about this kingdom," they said in unison.

***********************************************************************************************

Luffy wanted to fly around the island. Usopp and Brook were worried he would cause commotion. They had already chased him to the top of an old lighthouse. "You can't do this, Luffy." Usopp reasoned with him. "What if we're seen? Our bounties already went way up since we left Dressrosa, and I'm pretty sure it's skyrocketed high, now that we've taken down Kaido."

"Then I'll take you with me!" Luffy grinned. He grabbed his crewmates with his right arm, and stretched the other one as far as possible. "What?! No! Haven't you been listening to what I've was saying?!" Usopp screeched. "Gomu Gomu No...ROCKET!" And they went flying through the air.

Usopp screamed, hanging on for dear life. Luffy always crash landed. Like the time with Zoro and Chopper back in the Alabasta desert. There was also Nami, back at water seven, when the captain was trying to imitate Kaku. And countless other moments. Usopp prayed he'd land somewhere soft.

"Oh no, we're going to die!" shrilled Brook. "Oh, but I'm already dead. Skull joke! Yo- hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! The musician was secretly happy he didn't bring any of his instruments along with him.

"They fell down hard, right in the middle of a dry area surrounded by elevated land. Usopp got up, brushing the dust off his pants. He checked Luffy and Brook. Next, he screamed.

"SKELETON!"

"What? I'm right here," huffed Brook, feeling insulted. He thought the sniper was referring to him. Then he saw Luffy.

"SKELETON!" he wailed, pointing at what Luffy landed on. Luffy was confused why his friends were terrified. He found himself staring into the eye sockets of an empty skull.

Luffy jumped, and then backed away. The men realized the area was covered in human remains.

"What the heck happened here?" the captain asked. Brook took off his hat and bowed to pay his respects. "Luffy, if I may..." Luffy nodded.

They buried the remains in separate graves. Brook placed flowers on top of each one. Usopp remembered that Brook was the only one who survived his former crew, the Rumbar Pirates. Everyone remained silent.

"Maybe it's best if we regrouped with the crew," suggested Usopp. "Good idea," agreed Brook. "Those poor people. What could have killed them?" he thought to himself. "Yosh, let's go this way." Luffy leaded the way.

The trio discovered that their path was once a riverbed. The evidence was the pebbles and the fish skeletons that were scattered across. They stopped in front of a man-made dam. On the other side was a river, leading all the way to the castle.

"Look, there's a town," Luffy spotted it, hoping it would catch Luffy's attention. The last thing he needed was Luffy breaking into the palace for leisure. 'Maybe the others are there."

"Yeah," Luffy grinned. 'Maybe we'll find more meat!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"What was that for?!" Luffy complained.

"It's your fault we couldn't eat lunch," answered the two.

************************************************************************************************

Sanji and Chopper found themselves in Chrysanthemum Village. Though no one was afraid, they found it strange to see a reindeer in this place. They didn't know the visitors were pirates.

Chopper was disturbed. He wasn't unnerved by the gawking. He just never had seen so many sick people, and the cause traced back to mainly malnutrition. "Sanji, maybe I should..." He stopped when he saw his friend's face. He decided to leave him in his thoughts, and the doctor went to end the villagers.

Memories came flooding back. He was back on the island with Zeff. He remembered how starving felt like, then compared it with Zeff's situation. The man just met him, yet he sacrificed all the food to keep Sanji alive. It was all because they both shared the same dream: to find All Blue. Zeff...he learned to never take food for granted, not even leftovers.

Yet, when he stared into the hollow eyes of the hungry, he realized something. These villagers were innocent. They were already poor. They had moments when they didn't have enough o eat. Now, they were starving, and malnourished.

"Nee-san," he heard a young boy speak. Sanji saw a child walk out from a path in the forest. He was struggling to support a teenage girl. Both had tangled purple hair and red eyes. "We're here, we can finally eat!"

Sanji stumbled towards them. The little boy looked at him, with pleading eyes.

"Please help Nee-san," he begged. Not being able to find his voice, Sanji took of his pack, and gave them the pizza and orange juice." "Take it all," Sanji offered. He tried to sound calm. He looked for the doctor. "Chopper, help me out!"

The reindeer began donating and treating the people as fast as his little feet could carry him. Well, he sometimes shifted. "Coming!" he yelled.

Sanji helped the girl take a sip. "What's your name?" he asked. "Adelaide," the girl whispered weakly. Chopper skidded to a stop when he saw his new patient. "She... might not make it," the doctor thought to himself. Adelaide was suffering from a high fever, hunger, and she had scurvy. Insect bites swelled on her skin.

Sanji put his hands on the boy's shoulders, and shook them. "Who did this to you?" he demanded. The boy flinched. The nice stranger was now acting scary.

A giant bell sounded, ringing three times. The source was from the palace. The clock tower read three o' clock.

"What's that noise?" asked Zoro.

"What's ringing?" Nami paused to listen.

"A bell?" Franky questioned. Robin nodded.

"It's so loud!" Luffy wailed. He and Usopp covered their ears.

"My ears are going to burst! Oh, but I don't have ears. Skull joke!" Brook chuckled.

"My ears!" moaned Chopper, whose ears were the ones that literally felt like they were going to burst.

Sanji looked at all the wide eyed citizens. None of the Straw Hats knew what the bell signified, but the villagers did. Philippe, his sister, Adelaide, her brother, and everyone else. They all ran back to their homes in fear.

"They're coming." Paris stepped outside, and saw the cavalry approaching the town.

The royal guards were arriving.


	3. Chapter Three: Let Them Eat Cake

"I don't think there's anyone in this village anymore," muttered a royal guard.

Two guards were sent to check on Rosalina Town, in case there were any survivors, I mean, habitants.

"Quit your muttering Javier and just check the houses!" the other guard ordered. "You don't want the King to drown you in the lake with the rest of the traitors, do you?" The man chuckled.

"That hasn't been done since the last decade." The one called Javier rolled his eyes. "Besides, Auguste, the old chap barely steps out of his glittering castle anyway."

"Fine, would you prefer the crazy imposter that's trying to take over the throne then? The one who is responsible for all this shit happening? The one who's made us become the bad guys?" Auguste laughed harshly.

"Silence, you imbecile! What if someone hears you?" He heard shuffling in the dry bushes. Javier surveyed the area, to look for any spies. Satisfied, he continued on.

"As if they would send someone here." Auguste snorted at the thought. "We're beneath those pompous idiots, remember? We're the riffraff that are not worth their time."

"Fine, let the old man stay put. I just wish he did something about this whole situation."

"Like how we're stuck in the middle of an abandoned village to collect taxes?"

"Sure, Auguste."

"And how there's no one here to collect them from?"

"Right, Auguste."

"Meaning that we came here for a reason and it was all for nothing?"

"Yes, Auguste! Whatever! Just do your freaking job already."

"Javier?"

"WHAT?!"

The man nudged him, pointing at the weaponry store. "I think there's someone in there," he whispered. "We can't surprise them if you keep yelling."

Javier forced himself not to punch his partner in the face. He nodded.

Three, two, one.

"We are here to collect taxes on the order of..." Auguste began announcing.

No one but a swordsman stood there in the room. He looked like a visitor, judging from his clothes. He was irritated. "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded.

"Psst, Javier, do we still charge taxes for tourists?" Auguste whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Javier angrily whispered back. "We just got this position ever since Jean and Vincent quit their jobs."

"Maybe we can lie and say that he does have to pay for tourism."

"I highly doubt that's going to work. It's not like he's going to listen either. He's got three swords with him!"

"True. Fine then, instead, we lie and charge him a fine for stealing."

"How the heck is that different from your other idea?! Besides, how are we supposed to tell if those goods are his? And there's nothing worth stealing here."

"He's holding those wiping thingies with him."

"That doesn't mean he stole them."

"He doesn't have proof that proves he didn't steal it."

"I said, who the heck are you people?" The swordsman was getting annoyed, and he was advancing towards them.

"Oh you wouldn't dare harm the palace guards." Auguste smirked. "Please pay your visitor tax on behalf of his majesty and your fine for stealing...whatever those are." He pointed to the packages the green-haired man was holding.

"Shut up Auguste!" Javier realized who the man was.

"Why are you sounding scared?" Auguste turned back to the man. "That will be 43 000 berries, please."

"I said stop it! That man is Roronoa Zoro, the right hand man from the Straw Hat Crew! He just defeated the Yonko and his fleets last week. Remember the article you read, THE ONE WHICH YOU FOLDED INTO A PAPER AIRPLANE?!" Javier was panicking.

"Oh yeah, that article. Remember I drew a moustache on the...oh..." Auguste turned back to Zoro. "Please don't hurt me," he squeaked.

Zoro took a hard look at the guards. "So you're the guys that forced those two into starvation, huh," He grasped the hilt of his sword.

"That man is going to kill us!" Javier wailed.

"Gust Sword!"

A whirlwind slammed the two guards against Zoro. All three men fell down to the floor. The guards were unconscious, while Zoro got himself off them. He glared menacingly at Nami.

"What was that for?!" he asked the navigator. "And where's Chopper?"

"First of all, you could have killed those two. No need for unnecessary bloodshed or waste of money. Two, I saw those guards coming here on horseback. I figured that they were up to no good, so I came back here." She pointed at Javier with her staff. "This one nearly blew my cover."

"What do mean I could've killed them?!" Zoro scowled. "I would've just knocked them out. Besides, that could have killed them." Nami rolled her eyes at his thought.

"Well now, we'll get you guys to Chopper." Nami looked at the girl hiding under the counter. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Sophie..." She got up. "Thank you for giving us your food, but...Philippe wouldn't want to leave the shop." Sophie stared at her older brother.

"I'm sorry." The man whispered below. "It's just that my parents have worked too hard to keep this place...I just can't abandon this place to those two guards. This is the only home we have left." He frowned. "I don't even have the strength to stand on my own."

Nami crossed her arms. "Who said anything about leaving this place with them? I knocked them out, not killed them (she looked at Zoro at this moment) for a few hours at the most. When they come around..." She walked to a dusty cabinet and took out a coiled piece of rope. "Those two will be tied up nice and tight. I'll unarm them first in case they try to cut themselves loose." Nami looked at the siblings for a response.

"Fine, I'll come with you guys." Philippe gave in. Sophie helped him walk around the counter. He gestured her to stop.

"Those guards said you were a pirate," staring at Zoro, "and I'm guessing so are you." He glanced at Nami. She was tying up the unconscious men.

"They're the Straw Hats, Philippe! They're the heroes who saved Dressrosa!" Sophie told him in excitement.

"Heroes?" Zoro shook his head. "We're pirates." Nami nodded in agreement.

"Then why are you helping us?" Philippe now had a guarded expression.

"It's for getting these." He showed them the packages of wipes. "It's bartering; we offer you a service in exchange for goods." He picked up the frail man, carrying him on one shoulder. The other held the weight of the lighter packs. "Nami, I'm afraid I have to leave your geography instruments behind."

"If you're worried about me charging you the original 15%, then it's true. I'll lower it back to 10% when we do have the chance to map this place." Nami told him.

Zoro grunted. "Whatever."

'Let's go, Sophie." Nami took the girl by the hand, and the four left the store.

**************************************************************************************************

Robin heard shuffling outside of the room. "More people are here," she whispered to Franky.

'I don't understand why we're in here." The cyborg didn't like missing out on the action. "If those people are troubling her, we can help her out."

"She knows who we are Franky, and so do the other villagers. There must be a reason why she kept us in here."

"I think I hear something," Franky signaled to lower the volume.

"...sell the library right now. The kingdom cannot afford it," Said another female voice.

"Bull," Paris insisted. "You're telling me that the king now can't buy anything, even after collecting all these high taxes over the last two decades?!"

"I'm sorry, miss, but now isn't a good time to sell anything back to the kingdom..."

"Don't go all formal on me too, Therese. Now, here's the money that is for 'the good of the kingdom', or at least his majesty thinks so. I want you to tell the old geezer that I've had enough of this moping and get a grip on himself..."

"You will not speak of the king that way." The woman called Therese tried to sound strict. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't melt into a puddle now. Now, go and do your job. The last thing I need is getting stuck in the royal affairs again."

The shuffling of feet seemed to go away from the room.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ciseaux."

The hinges creaked. The pirates heard the sound of the doors being shut.

They remained in the room. After a few moments, the librarian called to them. "All clear," she confirmed.

"Who was that?" Robin asked. "She's a palace guard. I knew her parents." Paris lowered her head. "I didn't mean to sound harsh...this situation has been tough on us all."

"So that's why the villagers look like they're starving," realized Franky. "The money they needed for food is going into paying taxes." He cracked his robotic knuckles. "Yosh, let's go talk to the ruler of this place."

"Stay put, pirate. I didn't make you stay in that room because I wanted to have people in there," Paris commanded. "A guest from Mariejois is docking here at any moment. If I didn't have Lvneel's fate on my shoulders, I would've him scum and spit in his face. I cannot believe King Francois is still trying to impress that devil."

"Mariejois? You mean a World Noble is going to visit this island today?" Robin was shocked.

"Exactly. You pirates don't deserve to end up in the slammer just yet. If you attacked Therese, you'd be hunted down. I heard those Celestial Dragons want you and your crewmates dead. Plus, I would never forgive you if you hurt the child. She's already had it tough enough."

"I see. Come on Franky, we got to warn Luffy." Robin and Franky headed towards the exit.

"Hold on, don't leave just yet." The two glanced back.

Paris went through her pockets, and took out a large photo. A red-haired man with a golden crown smiled. He was standing between a blond woman, who was assumed to be his wife, and an adolescent girl with strawberry blond hair.

"You have a man named Sanji on your crew, right? Does he look like anyone in this picture?" she asked.

********************************************************************************************************

Sanji was wondering why all the villagers were running back into their homes. "Wait," he heard Chopper cry out. "I still need to treat the rest of you!"

Even Adelaide was struggling to move away from the centre of the path. "We have to hide, Antoine," she yelled. "Go on, ahead, I'll catch up."

"I'm not leaving you nee-san!" He tried to pull his sister along.

Sanji scooped them up, and hid behind the space between two homes. Chopper ran to hide with them, carrying their packs.

Five people on horseback came into the town. Two turned to the direction of a large building. The other three dismounted, and started pounding on the doors of the houses.

"Time to your taxes for the service of our king!" one man yelled. A woman opened the door, and dumped some money into his hand. She went back in and slammed the door hard. The man sighed. "I guess I can't propose to her anymore," he mumbled dejectedly.

"So you can't pay the 70 000 berries you owe the kingdom?" questioned another. He was speaking to an elderly man. He shook his head. "I only have 66 000 berries, but if you give me more time..." "No." The guard grabbed the bag of coins from the man. "Along with this payment, you will offer..." He walked over to the wooden fence. "You will offer up this cow." "Please, not this one too!" the old man begged. "It's supplying the milk for everyone in the village." "Well, too bad," the man tried to snarl. He tied the harness onto the animal, and brought him along. The owner cried. The guard couldn't bear the sight of his old teacher.

"Who are you people?"

Sanji saw a familiar person wearing a straw hat come into view. "What do you think he's going to do?" Chopper whispered. Sanji shrugged. After all, their captain was unpredictable.

"Ooh cow!" Luffy ran to the sobbing elderly man. "Can I have some milk? I haven't had anything to drink."

"Sorry, kid, this cow is ours now," said the guards.

"Luffy! There you are!" Usopp and Brook ran to him. "I thought we told them to keep an eye on him," muttered Sanji.

"Did he say your name was Luffy?" A brief flash of hope was in the man's face. It was covered up with a scowl. "We got pirates!" he called to his two colleagues.

"Please!" a man screamed. He was being dragged across the ground by the third guard. A few young kids tried to tug him back to their home.

"Spare them! I need that money to feed my kids! I don't care if I have to die! Just let me keep the money. I'll pay you double tomorrow!" Sanji realized the father was trying to hold onto a ragged bag filled with coins.

"So you say your kids are starving, huh?" Unlike the other guards, he didn't have an ounce of kindness in him. He smiled coldly at the pleading man. The guard let go, sending the man tumbling. The bag ripped, and coins rolled onto the floor. The merciless man picked them up, and stuffed the coins I his pockets. He dipped next to the defeated man's ear. "Well I say...let them eat cake!" he mockingly spat.

"Cake? Where?" The naïve captain looked around him. Usopp and Brook stood silent in horror. So did the other two guards. "Max," one growled, "you were not supposed to say that..."

Sanji didn't hear it. He had just knocked out the guard before he could process the words. He was outraged. "Damn it all!" he cried. He grabbed the guard called Max. "Sanji, don't" yelled Chopper. He ignored the reindeer.

"Never, EVER, laugh at the starving. Not until you've experienced it yourself!" He kicked the man a good ten feet away.

He pursued the other guard, and gave him the same treatment. He wanted to give all three a bigger piece of his mind, but Chopper transformed and subdued him.

The two guards from the other side of the village came. "Those are the Straw Hats!" one of them cried in alarm. "Not now, Ferdinand!" the other one, who was a woman, ordered. They grabbed the unconscious guards on their horses, and left.

"Sanji!" The chef heard the shipwright call. He was with Robin, and another dark-haired woman. She had tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe it," she said in a hushed voice. She knelt in front of Sanji. "Thank the heavens!" she praised.

Suddenly, the cook couldn't feel his legs. He collapsed. "Sanji-kun!" Nami screamed in worry. She approached the group with a little girl in her hand, along with Zoro. He was carrying another man, along with the packs he had given them.

The last things he heard before losing his conscious was the weeping woman's words. "Cosette's child is alive! Cosette's child...is alive!"


	4. Chapter Four: Priceless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Note: Chapter will soon focus on a OC character, but she will be a crucial part to this story. And Sanji age's is 24 for things to make sense. Also there are a few spoilers if you haven't reached the New World yet...

As he was regaining consciousness, he thought he was left in the heavy downpour of rain. Only when he heard the familiar bawling of the reindeer did he realize he was actually covered in sticky, wet tears.

"He's...he's wake everybody!" exclaimed Chopper. The doctor sniffed, then proceeded out of the room. Sanji discovered he was on a soft bed, and bandages were tied around his legs. The home looked old and wooden, so he was guessing Chopper found a place for them to stay. He peered around the room, and found a worn teddy bear beside the pillow he was using. Its nametag read: Jean.

Chopper returned, bringing the crew members and the woman he had seen earlier. All of them looked at him in concern, except Zoro, who continued to wipe down his swords. Nami punched him in the shoulder, and he sighed and put the cloth away.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," wailed Chopper, continuously apologizing. "I should have told somebody, but I was scared I might ruin his pride...I should have told you sooner, now his legs..."

"Calm down Chopper, I'm here now. Don't regret anything; I'm glad you kept quiet for me. Just heal me and we're okay."

"Kept quiet? Sanji, you should have told me, I'm good at keeping secrets!" whined Luffy.

"Now's not the time for that Luffy," interjected Usopp. "Sanji has shown much bravery r, and he needs rest. He doesn't want you here to complain."

"Your legs aren't looking like they're going to heal anytime soon," inspected Franky. "Chopper told us your nerves and muscles are badly damaged, and would take a few months to heal," added Robin. Brook quietly played on his violin, which he had retrieved from Sunny when he and Nami went to get medical supplies. Chopper insisted that they couldn't risk moving Sanji.

"Months?! We don't have that kind of time. We're supposed to regroup with the alliance four weeks after this!" exclaimed Sanji. He looked at Chopper desperately support him. Chopper sadly shook his head. "As the ship doctor, I must order that you stay in bed for a week, and then take it easy for more weeks after that. Until we're sure your legs are back to normal, no fighting. You'll cook with one of us helping you out."

"Damn it!" Sanji cursed. He was supposed to be training more to prepare the next Yonko fight with Big Mama. Now, he was immobilized. The silent agreement passed between the crewmates confirmed that. Sanji looked at Zoro, expecting the swordsman to laugh, make a pun, or at least smirk. Instead, Zoro remained silent, looking somber. "Is that Marimo feeling pity for me?!" thought Sanji. That was worse. He didn't want to get sympathy, especially from him.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but can I address the elephant in the room now?" The mysterious woman crossed her arms. Luffy smiled at her. "Thanks for letting us stay here, Miss Old Lady."

"My name is Paris Ciseaux, Straw Hat," grumbled the woman. Franky spoke up. "Robin and I met her in the library. She has something to show us...mostly you."

Paris coughed, and then started to speak. "For decades, the royal family, the Pâquerettes, started to heavily weigh us down with the taxes. King Louis began this when he wanted the palace to look grand with expensive furniture. After him, it was his daughter, Queen Marie. The rates rose when she ruled, using our money for gambling and buying dresses from lucky designers. At least they were able to make a living." She looked at Sanji. "She died, giving her son, the current ruler, King Francois, the power to rule. During that time, he attracted the attention of a Celestial Dragon. They thought the palace looked grand in the jewels that covered most of the walls. Wanting to keep them impressed, he doubled the taxes to add more gem splendor into the castle."

The woman sat down in the chair. Her aging hands brushed the white streaks in her blue hair. "We should have revolted, started an uprising," she murmured softly. "Perhaps more lives would have been saved by then."

"Then why didn't you?" Robin inquired, gently nudging the woman to tell her story.

Paris took out a photo, picturing three family members. She pointed to a young woman, with strawberry blond hair and piercing gray eyes, which mirrored Sanji's own.

"We all would have revolted against this family, if it weren't for the sacrificing, loving heart of your mother, Mademoiselle Cosette."

37 Years Ago...

"Cosette-hime!" sighed the maid. "Now is not the time to play hide and seek." She neatly fixed the scattered pillows on the comfy bed, and then whipped the curtains to reveal a laughing little girl.

The princess was still in her nightgown. Her hair may have been tousled and a mess, but her smile took all those imperfections away. The child was only five years old, and her maid, Mademoiselle Ciseaux, was only fifteen. She had taken the role of Cosette's personal maiden when her mother had died of scurvy.

Paris took out a glittering violet dress and a gold tiara. "Come now, Cosette," she ordered. Cosette finally sat in her lap. The maid took out a studded black comb, and brushed the strawberry blond locks. "It tickles," the girl giggled. Paris helped the princess into her outfit, and set the tiara on her head. "Can we play hide and seek now?" Cosette asked.

"Princess as you know your father will have my head if he finds out that I am playing with his royal child," reminded Paris. "Besides, today he instructed me to take you out of the palace grounds."

"But I don't want to wave hi to those old men." Cosette pouted. A smile escaped Paris' mouth. She too was always bored when the men of the council visited to kiss the princess's hand.

"No Cosette, your father wants me to take you outside of the gates today." Paris told her. "Really? I can finally go outside?" The girl's face instantly lit up. "Papa consented at last?"

Paris chuckled. "Yes, Cosette-hime. Now, you must hold my hand at al times while we are walking, okay?" She had forgotten that the princess wasn't allowed to walk about on her own. "Okay, Ciseaux-san," agreed the princess. And the two walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get your baguettes, fresh out of the oven!" a baker announced. "Ciseaux-san, can I have one, please?" begged Cosette. "Cosette-hime, you've already bought a new pair of ruby slippers, butterfly hairclips, and your teddy," sighed Paris. She took out the new stuffed bear, as if making her point.

"Put him back, Jean is sleeping," whispered the child. The maid rolled her eyes, and put him back in the bag. They had been out for a few hours now, and it was time to head back.

"Please, Ciseaux-san, can't I just have one? I'll share it with you?" The princess looked at her with pleading eyes. "What if Papa doesn't let me out again?" Paris frowned. Everyone was whining about the high taxes and hunger, yet here she was, having a full belly, plus pampered. But the princess didn't have her freedom. "She isn't like the rest of the royal snobs," Paris thought to herself. "Although she can be quite demanding."

"Fine." Paris gave in. "We have a bit of time left, so go ahead, I'll come along behind you." "Yay!" Cosette cheered and ran ahead. "Wait for me, princess!" the maid called.

Cosette was tripped by a large man. "Did that peasant just call you princess?" A cruel smile spread across his features. The girl ignored him, and called out to the baker. "I'd like to buy two loaves, please," she asked. The baker nodded, and quickly gave her the bread. He took a quick glance at the large man approaching. With a nervous chuckle, he hurriedly went to focus on something else.

The man scowled. "What a spoiled brat," he growled. "Everyone is starving out here, yet you are happily filling your royal belly." He shrugged, and two more men went beside him. " I don't think your old man is cheap enough to neglect his little princess, is he?" His thick, meaty hands grabbed the girl. Cosette screamed, and started to pound on his oily bald head. She drooped her bag of food on the dusty floor.

"Get your filthy palms off Her Highness this instant!" 

With a roundhouse kick, Paris knocked out one of the kidnappers unconscious. With her heavy packages, she spun them into contact into the other one's face, sending him reeling. While he was distracted, the maid proceeded to punch the man in the gut. She kicked him in the jewels for good measure.

"Ciseaux-san!" The princess was held above the ground while the criminal was trying to stop her from bruising his scalp. He dropped her, and stabbed the maid. She screamed.

"Get Paul; we're going," he called to the one with a bruised face. He dragged the unconscious man with him.

The people stood watching. They didn't help the ladies for fear of the beastly men and for their hatred toward the royals, yet they felt guilt for not helping the girl. It was not her fault for being born into this fate, so they didn't jeer at her openly. Besides, no one could afford to face the king's wrath now.

"Ciseaux-san, are you alright," Cosette asked. She noticed a red blotch stained Paris' simple dress, and the blood that dripped from the deep wound. The princess screamed. "Someone, please, deliver me to the castle." She stole a knife from the butcher booth close to her, and teared the sleeve of her dress. She hastily attempted to wrap it around the incision, and took out the teddy bear. "Jean-chan, cheer Ciseaux-san up," she ordered the silent toy, and placed her in Paris' arms.

"Princess, really, I'm alright." She forced a smile. Despite all the pain, she couldn't help but feel amused at Cosette's efforts to heal her. A coachman came, and helped escort them back to the palace.

The doors of the royal halls slammed open. "Father! Ciseaux-san is hurt! Please, I beg that you help her." Cosette begged.

King Francois sat upon his royal throne, talking to three of his advisers. He sighed. "Can't you see that daddy is busy?" he droned. "But she got hurt protecting me from bad people! Father, please!" his daughter cried.

The advisers spoke in a rush, but he signaled them to be silent. "Okay. Those scary criminals will be found and be drowned in the river, like all the other traitors. As for your maid, we'll ship her body to her family tomorrow."

"But-"

"My sweet child, don't you remember what daddy's taught you? All the people must obey the will of the king, because they were predestined to. All your maid did was do her duty, and if she dies, she dies. We'll have a nicer maid up and ready tomorrow." He noticed the matted and ripped dress. "I suppose I can get you another dress since today's taxes seem to be paid on time. Now run along. Daddy's got work to do." He waved her away. Cosette's shoulders sagged as she exited the room. "Posture, sweet," the king added. Cosette automatically stood straight, and headed to the royal wing.

Paris heard the whole thing. Her wound was unbearable, and the cleaning and bandaging didn't seem to alleviate any of the pain. "At least Her Highness made an effort to speak." she thought. Then the maid frowned. The king was going to turn Cosette into those silent, obedient supporters, just like her mother. The queen didn't question her husband's decisions anymore. She used to ask questions, but something must had happened between the couple. Now, as she stood next to him, the only silent protests she would do was twitch an eyebrow or quickly frown, followed by a supportive smile.

The door to the servants' quarters swung open abruptly, startling the workers inside. Paris didn't blame them. The king was known for firing his servants on a whim to add more wealth to his treasury. Paris thought she survived this long due to the princess taking a liking to her.

Boris, the head royal doctor, was shoved by Cosette herself. "Your Highness, your father will have my head if-"

"I'll have yours if you don't heal her this instant!" Cosette yelled. She scanned the crowd of confused workers, then spotted her. "Ciseaux-san, Dr. Boris is going to make you feel better. Did Jean-chan do a good job?" Paris realized she was still holding the stuffed bear.

She couldn't help but chuckle as the two headed towards her. " I guess our Cosette-hime is a fighter." she thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the years passed, the taxes kept climbing, now adding even some of the high class as victims. The princess matured, and was curious as ever, always asking questions.

"Why does that man going through the trash?"

"Why are those children sick?"

"Why doesn't that old woman go somewhere to shelter from the rain?"

As always, her father waved away her questions with "the people serve the king lecture" while her mother pursed her lips, with a nod. 

It was rapidly approaching Cosette's tenth birthday, which was a cause of celebration in the kingdom, at least in the royal court. The king summoned his daughter to come downstairs.

"Yes, father?" She wanted to ask about why the punishments of the kingdom were so severe for petty crimes. Her teacher had just taught her the lesson, one of the many she would need to rule Lvneel.

"Well, your king, which is I, your daddy, will be ordering the best dress in all of North Blue for you to wear, my sweet child." Cosette, forgetting all her questions, squealed with delight. "Why thank you father, you are most generous," she managed to say formally.

"You're dismissed now; tell your instructors you're on a break to prepare for the big day." The king smiled, then shooed her away. "Yes, father," and Cosette left with a huge smile on her face.

The king called for his head advisor. "Yes, your majesty?" He curtsied.

"Triple the taxes for today," he ordered. "And this time, no excuses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cosette had the biggest smile on her face. The scarlet silk gown seemed to be made just for her; it was so soft, fancy, and just the right shade. She twirled again, and went to adjust the tiara on her head. She practiced her royal speech for her royal party held in the evening.

She wanted to talk to Paris. Through the five years, the two decided to call each other by first name in secret, since they were so familiar with each other. Cosette decided to head down to the servants' quarters, knowing her friend would be there.

As she approached the room, she stopped when she heard sobbing. It sounded strangled, and there was another voice, trying to sooth the one who was crying. Cosette peeked through the cracked doorway.

"I'm so sorry, Paris, you didn't deserve this. Don't worry, your son is in a better place than this hell now..."

Son? Cosette tried not to gasp in horror. Surely Bernadette, who was Paris's best friend in the department, couldn't be talking about little Timothy. Paris once brought him to the palace. He was a delightful three year-old, and Cosette knew he was all the family Paris had left. Timothy' father...well, he was probably the nastiest man that ever walked the green earth in Cosette's eyes. When the toddler came to visit, the princess had entrusted him with Jean. She insisted she was too old for the bear, and it needed to be in better hands. Timothy did take a liking to the bear, after all.

"Why?" Paris' voice shook her from her thoughts. "Why did he take him away from me? Why did he have to go and leave me alone? Why...aren't even the servants of the royals themselves not spared from the taxes? Why did it have to double yesterday out of all days? Does fate really hate me?" The maid screeched, and Bernadette promptly covered her mouth.

"Hush, what if someone hears you?" Bernadette paused to listen.

Fearing her heart could not break any further, Cosette tiptoed away from the room, feeling remorse.

When Cosette was gone, Bernadette had a vengeful expression on her face. "We got to make them pay," she growled. "And I think I know just the way how." She looked at her work table. Bernadette was one of the tailors in the palace. "How about you take away their precious princess? I think ten years is enough for her, don't you think?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Note: For those who are coming from Reddit (yes I have an account now) or wondering where I got the ideas from. I deeply apologize again if I sounded like I was taking credit for the Sanji theory. All rights and credits go to the original creators, like Alpha2Late17 on Youtube. I only weave my magic using the theories and characters into my story. The thing I will take credit for are my OC's, unless you promise to give credit. Sorry I just had to get this across before moving on. I hate feeling guilty without owing my success to the ones who created it. Anyways, onward to chapter five!!!

Cosette was still staring at herself in the mirror when there was a sharp knock on the door. She ignored it.

Cosette couldn't understand. Actually, she could. Five years ago Paris had risked her life to save Cosette's, and what had she received for that bravery? Nothing. She was literally left for dead by her father.

Then again, Paris had been in the palace for ten years now. Even her own mother did more than acknowledge her presence; Queen Charlotte always used her manners, curtly giving her thanks when the maid was babysitting the princess. Then she would sometimes observe the two playing together.

She always did that, observe. Cosette had asked her once why she didn't help father with country affairs. The queen had only smiled and replied that the king had everything in control, and she was there as his supporter, for there was nothing for her to do. Queen Charlotte would just watch the meetings of the council on the sidelines. Although she looked like she had her views, her mouth was sealed shut, as if by discipline. Cosette didn't understand why. "Father and Mother love each other, so why does Mother act so afraid to speak?" she once thought to herself.

The point was, Paris had done for than enough to earn her keep in the palace. Yet she still suffered from the taxes. And it had claimed a life. Cosette's head was dizzying from the fact. She knew people were growing hungry, and that unfortunate events occurred. Death wasn't new. There were many rebels who hated her father, and wanted him out of the throne. When Cosette asked him, the king had told her that the taxes were being used to beautify their home so that the subjects may find delight in it. The rebels, when they were caught, were gagged, and their ankles and wrists were bound together. The "traitors of the kingdom" proceeded to be thrown into a lake, and were drowned. So death didn't faze her as much.

With a clearer vision, she found the cold truth: in exchange for a bejeweled castle, there would be people dying because they couldn't simply buy food to eat. There were so many jewels and precious metals in her home. Even the dining silverware was studded with pink diamonds on each tip. "What are you thinking father? By the time you deem the palace is fit for a king, you'll have no subjects to admire it with you," she thought bitterly.

The knocking repeated. "Cosette, it's me," rang the familiar voice. The princess froze. Paris was acting strange. She didn't sound like she'd been crying, yet she was a few moments ago. And Paris never knocked on the door. She would always unceremoniously barge in, whether Cosette was undressing or not.

"It's time for your hair cut," the maid continued. Cosette frowned. Father said nothing about a hair appointment for the big day. And when she did, Paris was never the one to do so. She had once told her that there was no artistic bone in her body.

Before she could ask, the door swung open. Paris stalked in, as if a ghost. Her puffy eyes were steely cold with determination. Cosette's eyes fixed on the large pair of scissors that her friend grasped in her hand.

Those were not for cutting hair.

Cosette knew those were used by the clothing designers of the palace. She had seen one of them being held as the tailor expertly designed a robe her father was wearing. The tailoring scissors were to be used with skill, and they were sharp.

"I once had brothers, you know. They were the ones who taught me how to defend myself. They joined the royal army, and when they perished during the explosion of the Blanc Hill, his Majesty did nothing to retrieve their bodies to their grieving families." She paused. "They're the reason how I saved you five years ago."

Cosette saw the maid's hand shake. "My mother also died in your service, and now my son," She pointed at Cosette with the weapon. "You may as well grow up to be crueler than your predecessors. I must put an end to the Pâquerette bloodline, before anyone else perishes!"

With a small gulp, Cosette stared straightly at the blade, showing no emotion, and accepted her fate.

"Go ahead, mon amie," she whispered. Paris flinched at her words. "The sins of my family are bringing destruction among my people. It's only fair you take away something from them back." Cosette smiled weakly. "Besides, you said that I'd be like them and hurt them too. I don't want anyone to die anymore. If I die, I'll be the last, right? No one will have to cry anymore, right Paris?"

Paris advanced. She held the blade high, and came down hard. A lock of Cosette's hair was cut off.

"I-I can't do it," sobbed the maid. "Even if you-you will be a horrible queen when you rule, right now, you're an innocent child right now, with friendly intentions. I just can't kill you! I-I'm sorry, Timothy." Paris covered her head, hugging it in between her knees, and lamented.

"Why, Paris? Why? I'm not good at all!" Cosette knelt down in front of Paris. "I'm equally guilty as them. This dress...was bought with the taxes of the people. Father raised the taxes, didn't he Paris? That's why Timothy died, right? This dress...didn't just cost money, did it, Paris?" She shook uncontrollably, infuriated with herself. She loathed the dress, loathed it enough that she wanted to see it destroyed immediately. But not as much as she loathed herself.

Cosette grabbed the abandoned scissors, but Paris caught her arms before she could stab herself.

"Let go Paris!" begged the princess. "This dress cost lives, didn't it Paris!" She sobbed in her fury. "Timothy died because of me! If I had not been born, there would have been no me, and no dress, and you and he could have lived together happily. It's not fair, it's not fair!"

Paris yanked the scissors out of the girl's arms, and enveloped her into a hug. Both of them stained the other with their tears.

"You're wrong, princess," Paris said softly. "No child should have to suffer for the sins of their parents. I'm so sorry princess. Please forgive me. You saved me. If you were not born, I would have not gotten a job in the palace, so I would have died, and I would not have Timothy. If Timothy saw you now, he'd be happy...to know he died to make a kind-hearted princess, who puts her subjects' lives before her own...to make her happy." The maid hugged her more tightly. "Cosette...thank you for being born."

The two stayed like that for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cosette walked in one of the many halls in the palace. She examined the tapestries, each inch of the fabrics covered in precious gems.

She looked around. It was early morning, so no one was awake yet. The festivities last night left everyone breathless, and Cosette imagined even her father sleeping in.

She found the perfect one. A few of the gems were now loosely hanging from the tapestry. It was depicting the king counting his fortune. Cosette's nose sniffed in disgust.

Picking at the gems, they finally fell off. A red ruby, an emerald, two diamonds, and a nice chunk of gold were discreetly placed in her handkerchief.

Cosette tiptoed quietly back to her bedroom. No one would notice the missing gems. There were so many others in the palace. Besides, she had overheard her father saying that he was purchasing new ones. The ones that were hung now would be placed in the attic. Perhaps next time she should go exploring in there. There definitely had to be more displaced jewels.

Smiling, Cosette wondered who she should surprise. The girl snuggled back into the blanket, and thought who she should have the pleasure of giving her gifts to.

Seven Years Later...

"Stop, you thief!" a man in his pajamas snarled. He ordered two of his men to intercept. His wife lay in the hallway. She had fainted when the famed robber had appeared.

The thief quickly finished off the two attackers. She kicked one in the knees, causing the man to curse, and sent the other flying out of the window.

Tucking the small pouch into her pocket, she ran away from the scene of the crime.

She arrived at the clock tower. Thank goodness her father was cheap enough to not have night personnel surveying the kingdom.

Whew. She had enough time to make it back home without anyone noticing.

She made a quick stop to a home. A mother was asleep inside, along with eight of her children. She silently placed the jewel pouch into the mail slot. It made a small noise in the process. The thief cursed, and sped off.

A little boy was startled awake by the noise. He gingerly picked up the pouch that had arrived, still half-asleep.

His eyes went wide as saucers when he saw the priceless contents.

He quickly ran to the window, and saw a cloaked figure running in the distance.

"Jacque, go to sleep," his mother murmured. Then the boy was shaking his family awake.

"Mama, the Little Red Robin Hood came here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At last, the Marines spotted the little island of Lvneel. They were summoned upon request by the king himself, due to the burglaries occurring in the middle of every night.

A young man was staring at the bedazzled castle. His vibrant blond locks of hair were tucked by his cap, marked commander.

His close comrade was grumbling. "You know, the king only agreed to let us come here because we're the cheaper option. He's never let our type here before."

The man ignored him, making the other chuckle. "Oh, come on, please don't tell me you're still mad about that..."

"Shut up, Odayakana," ordered the man.

"That's not how you should be addressing the captain, Commander," Odayakana mockingly replied. "Besides, you stink at swimming anyway."

"Well maybe I would have done better if you hadn't fed me that damn fruit!"

"Oh come on, it isn't so bad. You have a nice power now, though mine is way better. It's a good price to pay. I can't swim either."

"Misery loves company," the commander muttered. The captain laughed.

"You'll hilarious. You should've become a nice comedian instead of a marine."

"We both know why that didn't happen."

The two men stayed silent for a while. Then the captain sighed, brushing his styled chocolate brown hair with his fingers.

"Why do you keep changing the subject into something serious? Learn to live a little."

The commander grinned. "You're a good friend, Oliver Odayakana."

"I'm your only friend for crying out loud. The minute we're off this ship, we are going to socialize! And it isn't going to be forced like how it is here."

"Who said I don't socialize?! And what do you mean by force..."

"It's decided." Oliver peered at his men. "Drop the anchor as soon as we dock!" he ordered. "Yes, Captain!" the men cried in unison.

The commander tried to leave in a huff, but he slipped on the wet floor that a fellow marine was mopping.

"Are you okay Commander?" asked the marine.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern," the blond man replied, giving a pointed look at his friend. The captain was laughing hysterically.

"Either you're as clumsy as ever, pal, or your devil fruit weakness extends to even wet floors!" he howled between his laughter.

"Well, let's see if it affects you, too." The commander grabbed his friend, who had a clumsier slip and fall "accident". The bucket of water landed on top of his head, ruining his hairdo. Both of the men laughed.

The young janitor didn't know what to do. "Should I..."he began. "Take a break, Perry," said the Captain. "We'll take it from here."

Confused, but feeling happy, the boy did as he was told. "The guys were right," he thought happily. "Those two do go way back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly evening, but the marine were still in the court room, listening to every complaint of every aristocrat of the kingdom. They were listening intently or at least in the beginning, the description of the thefts and of the thief, dubbed Little Ride Robin Hood.

"We are not going to party at any of their homes," muttered Oliver. "They're too cheap for their own good."

The Commander ignored them. He was surprised that such a thief hadn't been caught yet. There were heisting involving precious jewels, or gold coins. However, the stolen goods were always traced weeks later at remote jewellery stores. Apparently it was found out by an anonymous source that the thief had donated the treasury to the poor, who later sold it for money to feed their families. He may have admired the thief, but the victims had another opinion.

At last, the complaints were all dealt with, and the aristocrats hurried home, worried that the thief could have broken in while they were away.

Cosette was trying not to fidget in her annoyingly tight gown. Her father insisted she would go to the court room today, as preparations for her ruling. The princess occasionally dozed off, and then forced herself to wake up. Sometimes she snorted at the ignorance of how they thought the thief was a muscular giant man. But, she was flinching every time each victim would use colourful language on how they would avenge themselves. Her father then saw her how uncomfortable she was. She started to worry. What if he found out she was the culprit? Luckily, it was only to address the crowd, ordering not to use any more disgraceful words in the presence of the heir to the throne. Her shoulders finally relaxed.

The commander noticed the princess was acting strange. Most rulers he encountered weren't as fidgety as her. She was amusing to watch, versus the king, who seemed to keep a calm face every time. Maybe they could chat for a bit.

"So, Princess Cosette, what do you propose we do?" A man quickly interrupted her thoughts.

"I-uh," Cosette stammered. She then stood up straight, and had a cool regal gaze, scanning the crowd. "I say we track down this insufferable knave and give him the drowning sentence. I know our guests will succeed in tracking down our criminal." She looked at Oliver, who had been staring at her awestruck, scrambled to his feet. "Yes, my lady," he sputtered out.

Cosette sniffed the air, and trotted out of the court room, with her head held high. "Hope that was a good act," she thought to herself. Now it was going to be much harder to steal. Guess she had to resort to smuggling the gems from the palace. She caught the eye of one of the marines. Judging from his coat, he was the commander of the fleet. He was staring at her in disgust. Cosette felt ashamed. "I guess I just confirmed for him that all royals are snobby idiots." She had wanted to converse with them about sea life. It was much better than being stuffed in a stinky castle that was only covered by jewellery from top to bottom to make you ignore the stench; the stench of the rotten hearts of humans.

While walking through the halls, she pick-pocketed some tiny gems. She concluded that she couldn't take off anymore without it being noticed, or it could unravel. She went up to her royal chambers, and shut the door tightly. She rummaged through her walk in closet, and found the loose plywood. Lifting it, she took out a collared shirt, some fine pants, and sturdy sandals. Then she took one more article from her secret, clean hiding spot: a scarlet cape with a decorated hood.

After sunset, it was time to masquerade as Little Red Robin Hood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop him! Thief!" a woman cried, and the marines were chasing. The commander was at the front, while the captain was nowhere to be found.

"Curse him, where is he?" muttered the commander.

He paused to catch a breather, and the loyal soldiers rushed past on his command. When he finally caught up, most of them were either unconscious, or couldn't move a muscle. "My eyes!" wailed one of the soldiers.

"Well, now we know why he's never been caught..." he thought distastefully to himself. No matter the reasons the knave had, justice still had to be served.

He found him, tossing a bag of jewels into a chimney of one of the wooden homes.

The thief was then intercepted by a gang of four men.

"So you're the little thief my neighbour's been yapping about, huh?" one of them asked in his stupor. "Why don't you donate some to us too?"

The commander smelled blood. He realized that the soldiers were able to injure the thief, and he was suffering was many casualties.

"Buzz off." The voice was surprisingly feminine. She took a fighting stance, and knocked out the man at the front.

Without thinking, the commander rushed to aid the knave. "Why does she sound so familiar?" he thought to himself. Maybe it was one of those whiny maidens he heard that morning. But that didn't make sense. "Unless they're good actors, I doubt any of them are the thief." He caught a man, and shot his arm, disabling him.

One of them managed to catch Little Red Robin Hood by the cape, and took off the hood. Loose strawberry blond bangs tumbled out, covering her enraged expression.

The man sputtered. "You're-you're Prin..."

"Shut up." She sent him flying, making him land on the other fighting assailant.

The commander decided at that moment to never get on Cosette's bad side.

Cosette put her hood back on. "Do I have to knock you out, since I suppose you'll run and tell Father?" she asked half-heartedly.

"No, and besides, I don't think I have a choice," the blond man replied, looking at all the unconscious men. "Who taught you how to fight? I don't think his Majesty would order this kind of training."

"As if. He would go ballistic! And I do know how to fight. I fight well enough to not require any assistance."

"Hmm, it doesn't look like it here."

"Shut up unless you want your first royal kick to the face."

The two stayed silent for a while. The commander spoke first. "You're wounded."

"It's not the first time!" Cosette defended herself.

"Maybe, but maybe not a bullet wound." The princess's left thigh was bleeding.

Cosette stayed silent. Then, she spoke, "My personal maiden will tend it."

"Let me help you." The commander went to help. At first, she hissed, but then let him.

"How should I address you, since you don't want me uttering your real name?" he questioned.

"Colette," she managed to growl, trying to hide the pain.

"How original."

Making sure no one was in the streets, they both walked slowly back towards the castle.

"Tell me." Cosette/Colette ordered.

"Huh?" He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Your name, stupid. I don't want to be calling you commander or idiot all the time, do I?"

"My name's Russell," the commander lied. He didn't want to use his real name.

"Nice, now tell me your real name," the princess huffed.

He stayed silent. Could he trust her? Well, sure, she was a royal who was some butt-kicking knave at night, but she was still a royal who had connections.

The man sighed. Oliver did say he had to socialize.

"Rosinante," he finally answered. "I'm Donquixote Rosinante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY.
> 
> I GOT CORAZON (THE SECOND) INTO THIS FANFIC. HOPE HE WASN'T TOO OOC.
> 
> Well, onto business. Sorry for updating late, so here's my lengthiest chapter yet (is that a word?).
> 
> Well, I guess I got too excited for my fanfic ever since Chapter 801 was released. I'm still shouting in joy.
> 
> Zoro x Nami, although I'm feeling that it's Sanji x Nami in the end (sobs). Then it would be Zoro x Tashigi. Smoker has Hina, so that's okay.
> 
> I don't want there to be any shipping wars here. No need for that here. But what are your ships? I won't attack on them, I promise.
> 
> I still think Luffy's soulmate is somewhere on the Grand Line. Hopefully we'll find her soon.
> 
> Sorry if this author's section is lengthy, and if I was too focused on my OC, unless you like her. Please comment if you can.
> 
> Love you all who read this, you make me warm and fuzzy!!!! (cuz I'm a fox lol XD)
> 
> ~Kurama Kaitou


	6. Chapter 6: The Powerful

Cosette sat upon her royal throne, scowling with distaste. The day had come again.

She wondered how Rosinante, or Russell, as they called each other in public, was doing. The princess was surprised they were able to stay in the kingdom for this long. It had already been three months. The marines were probably guarding the dock where he would arrive. The thought of it made her stomach queasy.

It was his entire fault. He was the reason why the rebels were gagged and tossed into the river to be drowned. He was responsible for all those mocking guards, giving those empty promises. "Let them eat cake," she had heard one of them say sarcastically. The rage had already been escalating inside her. That monster of a man was why her dear old father was constantly sprucing up the palace with precious tapestries, elaborate furniture, and other expensive rubbish that was the cause of her people's starvation.

Worst of all, she was engaged to him. As wife number 23.

Cosette met St. Alphonse, although he was nowhere saintly, when she was 12 years old. It was her first time seeing a Celestial Dragon. She had wished it was her last.

Her beauty, even as a child, had caught the man's interest. St. Alphonse had immediately asked her hand in marriage, in which her father had quickly complied with. He was almost disappointed that he would have to wait six more years until she was to move to Marejois. When the wedding was finished, she was to remain there till death took her away, unless he got tired of her first. He was already on wife number 15, after all.

St. Alphonse was 12 years her senior. Although his robes, his hair and bun were always neat, tidy, and scented with that blasted jasmine fragrance, Cosette could only sense the darkness hidden. This disgusting man stank with undeserving power.

However, her father saw this as an opportunity to get closer towards the World Nobles. At the moment St. Alphonse left, King Francois went on a palace beautification crusade. Cosette thought it hardly mattered whether her home was jeweled top to bottom or was a barn. He only had his eyes on her. His lecherous, black, devilish, eyes.

"My sweet princess, where are you?" she heard her father singsong. She quickly sat up straight, flattening the gown she once was clenching in her fists, and plastered a fake smile.

"I'm sorry, dear, your husband-to-be is busy with, ah, affairs at his abode." The king explained. He harshly nudged the servant to step forward. In her hands laid a scarlet package tied with violet silk ribbon. "My master presents with this gift, Your Highness!" she squealed.

"Huh, so now he is even "busy" not to see his future wife?" Cosette hatefully thought. She may have probably been married off to some exotic, mega-billionaire royal as an alliance anyway, but it would be better compared to that man.

Cosette opened the package, with a kind smile. She may hate her fiancé, but that did not extend to his servants. The girl was surprised, but looking clearly at her princess' face, she confirmed that this was indeed the Little Red Robin Hood her friend had been speaking about. The thief hadn't made an appearance in a while, due to the generous contributions of Captain Oliver and his group.

On a plush cushion was a dazzling ruby necklace on an intricate gold chain. It seemed to shimmer like the reflection of a clear puddle.

To everyone else, this piece of jewellery appeared to be such a romantic gift. But Cosette knew what it really meant: you try opposing me, or this marriage, there will be blood. And it will be your fault.

St. Alphonse made that clear to Cosette on the day they met. Despite that, Cosette smiled, and thought to herself. "Looks like I've finally got a delivery to make."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sporting her hood, she made her way past the unsuspecting staff, and slipped out of the castle. She rubbed her thigh, which had healed, but still had an ugly little scar. Luckily, her delicate gowns always covered her legs.

Paris had gone ballistic when she and Rosinante arrived back. Chides of "Cosette, I was worried sick!" and "You are so late!" and "Thank the heavens I was the one guarding the door!" along with "Who the hell is this guy?" danced in her memory. Dr. Boris and Paris were able to patch her up quickly without anyone else knowing. Taking the bullet out hurt, but seeing the needles made her faint from fright. She woke up to see the stitches and bandaging. Ever since, the troublesome men were never found.

She was wondering who to give the ruby necklace to. Then again, what if it was too risky? She didn't want anyone to get in trouble. She had overheard the officials say that they were going to have daily checkups with the jewelers and blacksmiths of the store. Surely her father had showed of the necklace earlier to those greedy men. Maybe she should purchase some tools and break the necklace herself. Father would be furious that she lost it. Definitely even more for destroying it purposely. If he ever found out.

Sighing, Cosette slipped the necklace back into her pocket. She had other matters to attend to. She slipped into the tavern, and found the two there, as usual.

Oliver was giggling and dancing on the table. "Already drunk," she muttered. Beside him, Rosinante was bored out of his mind, slowly passing coin after coin to the waiter. He was used to Oliver's happy frenzy. The commander shuffled in his pocket, and dug out a cigar. He was about to light it, but Cosette knocked it out of his hand.

"I don't need to see two marines dying of alcohol and smoking in the future," the princess stated. "Well, you're going to be on top of your throne anyway, so why does it matter?" asked Rosinante. Cosette cringed. She did not want to dwell on that subject.

"Colllllettteeee!" The captain hiccuped, holding a glass in his hand. Even in his drunk stupor, he remembered not to call the princess by her real name. Rosinante took this chance to light his cigar.

She looked at the waiter. "I'll pay you 1000 berries if you don't give him any more of that vile stuff," she bribed. The waiter smiled, and left the group alone. Oliver started whining.

"I didn't drink that many!" he wailed. "I just drank five cups, right dear old buddy?" He looked at Rosinante for assistance. "He drank 17 cups," he told her, "unless he snuck some more."

"Hey, Colette-chan, I've got a secret to tell you..." Oliver giggled. Cosette's curiosity got the better of her. "What is it?" she questioned.

"It's about Rosinante-kun!" he giggled furiously. The commander tried faking his interest.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, spit it out!" Cosette commanded.

Oliver leaned closer, and whispered in her ear. "You and Rosinante-kun make a cute couple. After all, you're my OTP!" He collapsed and laughed hysterically, then succumbed to sleep.

"Guess we have to carry him home," Rosinante grumbled. His face was redder than Cosette's hair. "Yeah..." the princess flushed as well. As she promised, she paid the delighted waiter, and carried the unconscious man with Rosinante.

After settling him into bed, two sat down, watching the man snore. "He is a lot of trouble, isn't he?" asked Cosette. Rosinante chuckled. "The marines would have kicked him out if his devil fruit wasn't so powerful."

The pair stayed quiet, with only the heavy breathing of the captain echoing through the room.

"What did you think about what he said?" Rosinante piped up. "Huh, do you mean..." Cosette stopped herself. What he suggesting that?

"Uh, I don't know Rosinante. What if we're caught?" she rushed. "I didn't even ask you yet!" The commander sighed sadly, and then took out a cigar. "At least you considered it."

Cosette kicked the cigar out of his hand. "Let me finish, you smoking idiot."

She slowly went closer to him, and wrapping her arms around him, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be dangerous," she fake-protested. Rosinante was surprised, but then took her hand in his. He smiled sadly. "It's going to be dangerous indeed, for the both of us."

Oliver's conscience had stirred slightly during the pair's conversation. He smiled inwardly, and dozed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five months had passed, and Cosette still didn't know what to do with the necklace.

She didn't wear it, nor had the desire to. Her father seemed too busy to see her, anyway.

Rebels, although their numbers decreased, were continued to be drowned in the river. She once begged her father to stop this and give mercy, but he replied that he must not; otherwise more "traitors" would emerge.

She couldn't risk selling it or asking a blacksmith to break it into smaller pieces. They already had done enough by not revealing her identity as Little Red Robin Hood.

When she suggested the idea of hacking the ruby necklace into pieces herself, Oliver had guffawed. Paris advised that she should not, since the pieces would most likely fly everywhere and the noise would cause a ruckus. Perhaps she should destroy it. The giver was after all destroying her kingdom.

She decided to dump it in the river. Let some random fish digest it, and let some lucky fisherman catch it.

She hadn't seen Rosinante for the last few days. The marines still occupied on the island, so he must have been busy. Well, she didn't mind. It had gone awkward between them, even after...that.

Putting on her trademark cape, she leaped out of the window and went on her journey, and reached the river.

It was a bad time to be there.

The Marines were there, and as soon as they spotted her, they gave chase.

"These aren't Oliver's men," she thought. These men were new to the island, and that was a problem. Oliver's men knew she was the hero of the poor. But these men only knew her as a thief. She did what she always did: get out as fast as you can.

Suddenly, nausea filled her, and Cosette lost her balance. She felt like throwing up and fainting at the same time. A killer headache thumped in her head, and she fell with a thud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...you were supposed to be watching her, you worthless woman!"

The pain was all gone, and Cosette was greeted with a distressed (but annoyed) maid, a confused mother, and an angry father.

"Well, sire, it's a father's duty to watch over his child with his own eyes once in a while!" Paris countered back. "You don't even know her favourite colour is, do you?"

"Will you two shut up?!" screamed the queen, making the two flinch. "I am so tired of being the quiet little queen who just listens on and does nothing." She glared daggers at her husband. "I don't care if you dethrone me and divorce me, Francois, but she is my daughter, and I have a right to know!"

"Well, we know which side of the family gave her this rebellious streak!" her husband shouted back. "Charlotte dear, not only is the future ruler of this country identified as the high bounty thief with a death penalty, but she also conceived with a bastard child!"

Cosette gasped, drawing all attention to her.

The king's face was fuming red in anger, while Paris' mouth was open wide in shock. The queen looked horrified at first, but was replaced with a look of sadness.

"Who did this to you, you wretched girl?!" the king roared. When Cosette stayed silent, he continued to rage. "You are to wed St. Alphonse the Great next year, and this mess happens?!"

"No one, father!" she yelled at last. "I did all this out of my own freewill." The princess snuggled the blankets, shaking for the next words she would utter. "I am the one who stole all those valuables, so my subjects actually have a chance to live to see this pathetic castle. With all your stupid taxes to impress that devil in a man-suit, it's easy to see that your head is way up in the clouds to notice my people will be dead by the time your master project is complete." She took a courageous glare. "I'd rather be Colette, the Little Red Robin Hood, than the ignorant and spoiled Princess Cosette. At least I was a hero in that other light than the one you want me to be."

She reeled back, and her hand slowly went to cup her cheek. It felt bruised, and Cosette just realized what just happened.

Her father had slapped her.

King Francois was about to deliver another blow to her face, when the two other women apprehended him.

"Let me go, you fools!" he screeched. He gazed at the maid. "You're moving out of the castle tomorrow morning!"

"You are not firing Miss Ciseaux, husband!" countered Queen Charlotte. "Cosette needs all the family she needs for this!"

"Oh, is that so? I suppose I have to kick you out with her too, huh?"

"Kick me out you idiot and I'll let everyone know that Cosette is with child!"

"I'll have to drown you then! No child of mine would disobey me so disgracefully!"

"Go ahead then, the damage would have already been done."

The royal couple stared at each other, daring for another threat.

The king roared in anger, and walked out, slamming the door right after him.

That gave the women to give their undivided attention to the girl cowering under the covers.

Paris whipped them off. Her expression was not contorted in anger, just disappointment.

"Cosette, who is it?" she asked. The princess automatically shook her head.

"Cosette dear, please," begged her mother.

"You've never spoken up before, mother. Why raise your voice for me now?" she asked bitterly.

The royal queen sighed, and frowned. "That's not important right now. I need to know. Otherwise, for all we know, your father is going to punish every man out there! Who's the father of the child, Cosette?"

Cosette was on the verge of crying. She forced a steady voice. "A friend that I will lose to death," she whispered.

The room stayed eerily silent. Paris looked at her feet. The queen nodded, then rose to leave. "You are to stay at the princess' side at all times," she instructed Paris, "no matter what His Majesty says." "Yes, my Queen," stammered the maid. This was a lot of information to consume for Paris, yet the Queen kept a calm composure. She left the room, leaving the two friends alone.

Cosette no longer had the desire to converse, and so she covered her pillow above her head, shutting all noise from her. And where no cries could escape.

Paris was in a similar mood, so she sat in a chair, and muttered to herself.

"Your typical royal event for you," she said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

King Francois summoned Dr. Boris to speak to him and the queen privately.

"Say one word about this matter, doctor, and you shall lose the weight of your head," he threatened the man.

"If it does not disappoint you sir, I'd rather keep it on," Dr. Boris responded.

"Well, the Queen's daughter Cosette is currently with child," said the king in a huff. Watching the doctor's eyes bug in shock, he continued. "I would like you to abort the thing as soon as possible. It cannot be allowed to live."

"Husband!" yelled Queen Charlotte, who rose from her seat. "You will do no such thing to our daughter, you ungrateful lug-head! She's already suffered enough..."

"Close your mouth, my Queen!" he ordered, also rising. "The reputation of the kingdom is at stake!"

"The kingdom's reputation? Or do you mean yours, sire?" she interjected.

"Look, if His Greatness ever finds out that we weren't able to keep that girl in top shape..."

"Francois, you will call her as your daughter and Cosette, nothing else." Queen Charlotte gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry to say this Your Highness, but she may have a point," mumbled the frightened doctor,

The king crossed his arms. "Oh, really? Give me a reason why."

The doctor clasped his hands on the table, and the royal couple begrudgingly sat back down.

"You said you wanted to keep our princess in top condition. I suggest you keep the baby for multiple reasons. For one, aborting the baby may harm the mother, possibly killing her or making it impossible to have, um, legitimate heirs in the future," Dr. Boris explained. "I don't think St. Alphonse would be pleased to find that his wife is dead, or not being able to reproduce. The marriage could be broken. Now, say that she physically overcomes this obstacle. However, there will also be damage done emotionally. I suppose that our beloved Cosette wants to keep the child. Aborting it would inflict mental trauma to her mind, and it could possibly break. The princess would be an empty shell of herself. St. Alphonse would surely call off the marriage. There is also a danger that she might slip to her fiancé that she was once with child, whether it was intended or not."

"Do you say this with complete honesty, sir?" asked the king, who calculated in his thoughts.

"Yes I do, Your Highness," the doctor replied.

The king thought for several minutes. Finally, he nodded. "Based on your word, and for the sake of the kingdom, I will trust you." Queen Charlotte sighed in relief. "However..."

"New measures will have to be in place. Cosette will move rooms so that she can no longer escape the castle, one of the high castles, preferable the one by the river. She is no longer allowed to go as she pleases, and will always be in sight by a royal staff member." He stared at the doctor. "You will make sure her health is perfect, and when the baby comes, I want it to be raised within Lvneel, but not in palace ground." He paused for dramatic effect. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your Highness," stammered the doctor.

"And you, my darling?" He looked at his queen. "Do you object?"

The queen, although relieved of her husband's decision, was furious that he would not raise the babe in the castle. "I suppose this is the only way," she thought sadly.

"I do not oppose, my king," she confirmed.

"Excellent. Now, I think it is time for supper." King Francois left the room, followed by his wife and the royal doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paris was still guarding the door, looking dejected. Cosette was not in a mood to talk. The day had after all revealed many things. For one, she was now officially known as Little Red Robin Hood. For another, she was pregnant. Finally, she was upset at the last conversation she had with Rosinante. That conversation still replayed in her head...

Four days ago...

"Cosette?" The couple was enjoying the view of the sunset together. "Yes, Rosinante?" asked Cosette. "What is it?" She snuggled close to him. "I might have to leave," the commander stated uncomfortably. The princess frowned. "You leave the kingdom for Marine affairs, why, is there a pirate on the loose?"

"No, the thing is Cosette, I might leave Lvneel. For good."

"The marines still haven't caught Little Red Robin Hood yet. My father still wants the honour of you guys capturing her." She laughed.

She stopped when Rosinante's expression was dead serious. "Rosinante?" she tried.

"I have to leave. The marines will stay here."

"For what reason?" questioned the princess.

Rosinante wanted to dig into his pocket for a cigar, but Cosette slapped his hand.

"Tell me," she ordered.

Rosinante shoulders sagged. He gazed at the sky, looking at the sunset, and took her hand.

"I have something to tell you, promise you will tell no one." Cosette nodded. "I promise."

He didn't look at her. "There's some trouble happening in other part of the North Blue. It's being caused by Donquixote Doflamingo...my brother..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six finally complete!!! (Dodges radishes) Sorry it was late.
> 
> I was intending to add more development to the story, but, well, I guess the characters decided otherwise. They're stubborn that way.
> 
> OMG over 1000 reads on fanfiction!!! I feel like hugging all 400 of you. I might have to borrow Luffy for that XD.
> 
> Sorry if Corazon/Rosinante went OOC. I think he did. To be honest, I don't know how he reacts to romance. This is how I interpreted it.
> 
> I'll try not to update late again. Sorry it was because of school work -.-'.
> 
> Don't forget, this story is also up on Wattpad, Quotev, Fanfiction, and Deviantart. I would like for you guys to follow me on Instagram and Tumblr. I want to get to know all my readers >->DON"T READ THIS IF YA HAVEN"T READ CHAPTER 802.WILL LET KNOW WHEN IT IS SAFE TO READ >SAFE TO READ NOW READERS


	7. Chapter Seven: Stabbed Through The Heart

Cosette rubbed her belly, staring at the window. It had already been five months since that fateful day. Her father had moved her quarters to the tower, which overlooked the river. The windows were specially made so that she could watch the rebels being drowned in the river. It made her heart ache, and it made her angry. Yet, there was nothing to do. Guards were posted around the clock in front of her door. Another one came if Paris had to leave.

Her mother sometimes visited her, although her father told her not to. He wanted to punish her by giving her silence, and the queen was to lead his example. Queen Charlotte no longer wanted to take orders, and so she kept her daughter company, just as a mother should. She supported Cosette and gave tips on how to manage pregnancy. Their relationship became closer during those months.

The king, however, gave true to his threat. In all of her days, Cosette never got any visits from His Majesty; there were only a few letters instructing what to do for the day. Hell, they weren't even letters. They were short, imperative orders, like, "Stay out of sight" or "Don't even try running".

Paris still attended Cosette, yet the two grew slightly apart. Paris couldn't help but feel sorry for the princess, but Cosette thought otherwise. She did not her friend to pity her. They communicated more in actions than in words. The maid always sat next to her in a rocking chair, knitting adorable clothes for the baby. Sometimes it was a neon bib, or a soft onesie. On every Sunday, Paris would create a hat with matching mittens and socks, and would hold them for Cosette's inspection. She would smile, then nod, and Paris would neatly fold them and place them in a little drawer that the women had no use for. The drawer was eventually filled with many assortments of colour, texture, and sizes.

It happened on a clear Sunday afternoon. Luckily, no criminals were being killed today. Although they were running out of space to add another of Paris' wonderful creations, the maid had gone on ahead and started to create a pale gray hat. She had already finished the socks.

Cosette received a tap on the shoulder, which she knew meant that Paris wanted her inspection. Putting down the book she was reading, she put a smile on her face and turned towards her friend, then let out a shriek.

Paris seemed to be frozen. She was holding out the cap, with her eyes halfway closed. The ball of yarn she had used was still, not yet reaching the floor. The grin stayed stretching on Paris' face, and it was unnerving.

She heard footsteps. Cosette was going to prepare to fight, but remembered now she was with child. Biting back a curse, she sat back down on her bed, and took her pillows, ready to aim and fire.

The door swung wide open in an arc. The princess automatically attacked, and threw her main pillow at the intruder.

The man fell down with a thud, and muttered, "Thanks for the welcome back."

He picked up the pillow, giving Cosette a good view of his face. Instantly recognizing him, she hissed, and held another pillow.

"You," she growled. "What are you doing here?" Hurt registered across the marine's features, but was replaced with annoyance.

"Did I catch you at the mood swing stage?" he asked.

Another pillow hit the face.

Cosette was less angry, and was blushing. She guarded a third pillow across her chest. "That seriously has to be the first bloody thing that comes out of your mouth," she states.

"It's better than just a hiss and a pillow," Rosinante countered back. He went and sat next to her, but Cosette made no move to stop him.

His eyes grew serious. "I better start speaking. Oliver can't hold out much longer with this."

Cosette remembered that the maid was frozen. She peered out the doorway, and noticed the palace workers were in the same position.

"Oliver never told me he could do this," she whined, crossing her arms.

"Cosette, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Please don't act like that; you know what I'm talking about."

"Either way, you'll leave me."

Cosette replayed that very conversation in her head. She shook her head, trying to stop.

She stared at her boyfriend. "Well, you're back now. I suppose your mission is complete." The princess went to cuddle against the commander, but the commander gently separated from her. Cosette stiffened at the rejection.

"It isn't simple as that. Sengoku wouldn't let me investigate. He said I was too young, and that if I really wanted to go, I would have to complete a series of missions." Rosinante scratched the back of his head. "I'm betting that he's just putting me on a wild goose chase. That man doesn't want me having to associate...with him ever again."

"Then why don't you just listen to Sengoku?" Cosette asked. She already knew the answer, but in vain she wanted to try.

As she suspected, Rosinante shook his head, and sighed. "You know I can't do that. He's my responsibility after all...he's my brother."

Cosette tried to cry. She blamed the stupid hormones. "You'll get killed," she whispered.

Rosinante took something from his pocket, and gave her a blue box wrapped with a violet ribbon. "For you," he murmured, looking away. The marine too felt upset.

Cosette took a quick peek inside. It was a beautiful hair pin studded with blue gems. The note tucked inside read, "For my heart.

Cosette put the present aside, wrapped herself around the marine, and wept on his shoulder. She felt her shoulder getting moist too. The princess had an idea.

"Take me with you."

Rosinante immediately unwrapped himself from her. He stared in bewilderment at the princess. "What?! I can't do that! It's too dangerous, for you...and the baby."

Cosette scowled. "First of all, this is your child. Second, I know Father has a plan up his sleeve for it, and it sure isn't letting it live with me. He still expects me to marry that creep as soon as he's born." She blinked back a few tears. "I want the baby to know its parents, to know that it's loved."

Rosinante was currently shaking his head in disagreement. "No, Cosette, I can't. You're the freaking next in line to rule Lvneel! I doubt there's anyone else to take your place. What if your fiancé decides to take over this place when you're gone, and punishes the people?"

Cosette scoffed at the idea. "Please, I hardly doubt he wants to leave his island of Paradise, where he has everything, to just bring havoc to some random kingdom because of a girl he was once engaged to." But even she had her worries. Alphonse did make his threat pretty good. She stared at the ruby necklace on her dresser. She made a note to hurl it into the river when she had the chance.

The marine commander took her hands, then let go. "I want the baby to know that it has a kind, loving mother, who must be the most beautiful woman on earth," he said with a smile. Then he frowned. "But the baby must never know his father. It's too dangerous Cosette. The last thing I need is Doffy trying to hurt you guys, too." He rose from the bed, debating whether or not to hug Cosette. "Oliver can't hold out this power for this much longer," he simply stated, trying not to be affected by Cosette's heartbroken tears. "I must get going."

Cosette wept, and before Rosinante closed the door, he took one last look at his love. "Even though you hate me now and won't ever say it, I will. I'll love you always, and forever. Soon, he shut the door.

Paris looked at Cosette to ask for her thoughts. She was confused to see the princess bawling, and wondered why the tears never seemed to stop flowing down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time had come.

As usual, King Francois had no interest in his grandchild. Luckily for Cosette, Dr. Boris, Paris, and Queen Charlotte were present at the birth.

None of them knew, not even Paris. Despite her anger towards him, Paris did not want Rosinante getting trouble at her expense. The least she could do for him was keeping the paternal information a secret.

"It's a boy!!!"

The baby wailed, and Paris handed the doctor one of her knitted blankets. Carefully swaddling the newborn, the ecstatic doctor handed the baby over to his exhausted mother.

Cosette took a quick glance at the clock, and felt sad. It was three o' clock, the time when the royal guards went to collect taxes from the people. She looked at her child. He seemed to be calm now. The infant stared at his mother with his intense greyish-blue eyes, which mirrored her own.

The child had beautiful blond hair, which the doctor quickly took note of. "It's so bright, and I think it's going to look like His Majesty's hair!" The queen stared at her grandson. "No one has blond hair in these parts, could it be..." she pondered in her thoughts.

As they admired the baby, a servant slammed the door open. "The king wishes, um, orders the audience of the queen, the maid, and the royal doctor immediately!" he said in a panicked voice.

The queen was suspicious. What could he want at this hour? Wasn't he busy waiting upon the taxes that would arrive?

"I'll see you when I'm done talking to your father," she assured her daughter. The doctor smiled warmly. "It looks like you're healthy, but if anything happens, the guards can alarm us," he said.

The three adults left, leaving Cosette alone with the baby.

He started to coo, and Cosette smiled sadly. "I don't think your mean grand daddy will let me keep you any further. I suppose this is in fact the conversation's topic," she mused. She rocked the baby in her arms.

"I shouldn't sound so negative in the first hours of your life. Perhaps he did let me keep you, my child." She glanced again at the clock, then looked down out of the open window, viewing the river below. An idea popped into her head.

"I shall name you Sanji. Your birth was at three o'clock, when your mean grand daddy collects the taxes." She shook her head slightly. "Those cruel guards always insult the people, saying, 'let them eat cake', when there is none to share with the people."

She stared at the child, and hopeful gleam sparkled in her eyes. "Father says that the people serve the king, but that's wrong. If our royal power is truly is ordained by God, then we have to be more responsible with our power. He chose us for the role, so we are the ones who are supposed to be serving the people. It is our fate to nourish and create a haven where everyone is happy in this kingdom."

Cosette rocked the baby, who yawned. "One day, when I rule Lvneel, supposing your grand daddy doesn't ship me off with that monster, you and I will protect our people. We will be able to feed everyone food, and no one will longer die. When you are king, your job will be delivering a giant frosted cake to the kingdom, and we'll all have a party." She giggled amusingly to herself. "I'm talking in a craze, aren't I? I have to be dead for you to be king. Oh well, I suppose I could be enjoying the view from the clouds, amusing I do go to heaven. I'll teach you, my loving Sanji, how to be a true royal, one who will do anything for the good of the kingdom and for everyone in it. It has nothing to do with covering from ceiling to floor gemstones."

The baby opened his eyes. Cosette smiled, and a tear slid from her eye. "I know we can do it Sanji, after all...you are my little prince."

She brought the baby closer. Cosette kissed Baby Sanji's forehead, and cuddled him, humming a song only they would know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

King Francois was in a panic.

He had just received news that a ship from Marejois just docked, and it didn't take a wild guess to guess who was on it.

He summoned his doctor, the maid, and his queen to come immediately, for minor details.

"How is Cosette?" he asked his wife.

"She's doing really well with the baby, he has your-" Queen Charlotte started.

"Maid, does Cosette look normal to you, like she can pass off as a single girl?" he questioned Paris.

"Um, she is still, pleasing, to look upon, with the eyes," Paris stumbled, trying to find the right words to describe her friend.

"Doctor, do you think she will be up and moving by tomorrow?" he demanded.

"Cosette-hime is doing far better than I expected, despite the fact that she is very young-" the poor doctor began.

"That's all I need to hear." The king waved his hand for silence. He marched across the hall, and out of the throne room. and the three followed suit. He paused in front of Cosette's room. The ruler eyed the four royal guards, as if to say, "You know what to do." The men gulped, but they opened the door, startling the mother and her baby.

"His Greatness, St. Alphonse, is here to claim you as his bride," the king said casually. His daughter stared at him in horror and fright.

Without looking at the infant in her arms, the bastard he refused to acknowledge as his grandson, he pointed at it. "It needs to go. Now."

Queen Charlotte went to stand in front of him, her eyes wild with rage and confusion. "Husband, I thought we agreed to-" She was apprehended by one of the guards. Two others went to restraint the maid and the princess.

"As I, the ruler of Lvneel, I declare that this child has committed a crime, the crime of his existence." Cosette screamed, but the guard covered her mouth with his metal glove. "Punishment will follow: Drowning at the river." He glared at the final guard, who hesitated to remove a screaming Sanji. "Well? What are you waiting for?!"

Muttering a pathetic apology, the guard snatched the baby, and without looking, hurled the crying infant out of the window. A sickening splash was heard from below.

"NO!" screamed Cosette.

The guard closed the window shut, and the king motioned the other three to let go of the women.

"Prepare yourself, Cosette. Your husband to be will be waiting for you," he reminded, and slipped out of the room with the quad of guards.

The maid and queen tried to comfort the weeping mother, but she shook them off. After several attempts, they gave up. They too left the room, thinking it was best to leave her alone temporarily.

She had to act fast. Quickly springing me from the bed, she hastily scribbled on a piece of parchment, signing it dutifully with "Cosette".

The princess looked for something in the room that was sharp. No scissors, no pins, definitely no daggers...then she remembered.

She scrambled under the pillow, and took out the gift: the last one from Rosinante. She opened it, and examined the beautiful, sharp hairpin.

Tears sprang in her eyes. "Thank you Rosinante, thank you." She glanced at the ceiling, wishing to join her son.

She held the hairpin high, and struck it down.

It lodged right through her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an undisclosed location...
> 
> For my fanfiction readers: You had it coming. You knew she was going to die, especially if you read the summary of it on the other websites I've posted it on...
> 
> *dodges fireballs* THOSE DON'T EFFECT MEH. I'm a phantom fox, remember?
> 
> Joking aside, it was seriously hard to kill Cosette. She is my favourite OC. I am probably going to be crying my eyes off as soon as this is published.
> 
> I really need to work on my original story (too many behind) so I might not update this next week. Please forgive me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, um, understood this chapter. *cries* R.I.P. Cosette Paquerette
> 
> ~Kurama Kaitou


	8. Chapter Eight: Retaking What Was Lost

Chopper screamed the next morning.

"S-Sanji's gone!" he wailed, searching around every nook and cranny of the tiny home, as if the cook could be hiding.

The crew was having breakfast, courtesy of Paris, although the crew protested the offer. Food was scarce as it already was, until Luffy broke the conflict and swallowed a croissant whole, which earned him a punch from Nami.

"How could you think of eating after hearing what we heard last night?!" she had yelled at him.

Currently, the captain was frowning at the news, and continued to sip on his herbal tea, to savour every drop. Besides, his navigator wouldn't let him have another cup.

Usopp was concerned. "You don't think he..." Fear struck both into their eyes. "No! He isn't supposed to move around like that!" panicked the doctor.

That night seemed to elapse for an eternity, and it had shaken the Straw Hats. The story of Cosette Pâquerette and her kingdom of Lvneel disturbed them all. What rattled even more was Sanji's reaction. He had remained calm and focused as Miss Ciseaux told the story, but his eyes had such intensity and his hands gripped tightly on the bed sheets, unhinging. Every now and then, his gaze would linger onto an old stuffed bear that had lain beside him. Thinking back, the toy must have been Jean. A gift from the crown princess to the child of her maid. Both of them were dead.

No one, not even the princess' closest companion, knew the father. Paris speculated that it could possibly be a traveler to Lvneel, since no one else in the kingdom had such golden hair. Paris was unable to recite the contents of Cosette's last letter, for she had broken into uncontrollable sobs, and she was joined by Franky. Nami, Brook, Chopper, and Usopp silently let tears fall, while Luffy and Robin listened, feeling hollow. Only Zoro had not shown any exterior emotion or reaction, though he did stiffly walk out of the room after Paris had finished.

Everyone discreetly exited after him. Paris mournfully stared at the lone cook, and quickly gave Sanji a tight squeeze on his shoulder, as if trying to grab on her last life preserver. Chopper quietly coaxed Sanji to lie back down, and tucked his friend in. The last thing he saw before blowing out the candle was Sanji gazing at the ceiling. He had clutched the small bear, close to his heart.

Robin closed her book, the one she must have got at the library yesterday. "I think we should look for him...it would be unwise to get involved in other events in his circumstances," she stated.

Everyone waited to see who would volunteer first.

"I'll go looking for him."

He grunted at their confused expressions. The swordsman and the cook were known for being highly competitive. Besides, it was usually them looking for Zoro, not the other way around. He did not exactly have a working internal GPS...nor had the capability of following map directions. He stiffly added, "It's not like I'm doing it for Swirly-sama, it's for the captain."

To prove his point, he called to Luffy. "I'm going to save our cook now before he does something stupid."

Luffy choked on Franky's stolen herbal tea in response. "Sanji's in danger?" he managed to hack out.

Nami grabbed the cup out of his hands, "Yes! And he is going to get into trouble in his condition!" she yelled.

Luffy thought about it. "Okay, we'll meet up with you if something happens. Someone should join you too..."

Brook, who had thanked his host for the meal, carried his violin and proceeded to walk beside Zoro. "Yo ho ho! I'll help too, after all, two swordsmen are better than one!" he enthusiastically volunteered. The musician was trying to keep everyone's spirits up to lighten the mood.

Usopp slowly joined them. "I'd like to help out as well, in case we run into other trouble," he slowly mumbled. He frowned at Zoro. "I can't believe you're already calling him Swirly-sama."

Paris snickered, despite the rigid tension she felt. "Good one!" She looked at the trio. They were currently staring at Luffy in disapproval as he proceeded to grab their unfinished meals. "Do me a favour. If you see that royal geezer, use it on him, saying Paris sends her greetings," she asked in a fake serious voice.

"Maybe, as soon as we retrieve Royal Dartbrows," Zoro replied in a monotone voice. "Oi, oi, don't make that many new nicknames so fast in the morning!" complained the sniper, and the three went on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"At last," the man thought, "I will claim this wretched kingdom as my own."

He elegantly stridden to the opposite end of the table, and gently rested his delicate bottom onto the antique guest chair.

On the opposite side of the table, a wrinkled old man rested in his own seat. His eyes were saggy and filled with sorrow. Both prestigious men were in luxury, but one endured more hardships than the other.

St. Alphonse's parents, who did look as old as they were, called him mad, fancying over some exotic princess when he already had several wives. They also demanded to know why he kept on visiting Lvneel. They were already loaded with money. No need to take some from filthy riffraff.

Oh how confident they were. Times were changing, and the elders were too drunk on their power to notice.

There was this, ah, Revolutionary Army who had different beliefs. The Celestial Dragons didn't see them as a threat in the past, but look at them now! They were in bigger numbers, and so much of a nuisance. That second in command, Sado, Bobo, or whatever-he didn't bother listening to details-had finally freed those toys, no, humans. Great. More organisms taking up the oxygen in the universe. And just when they were going to sign that contract for toy slaves to come to Mariejois. What a pity. Now the children couldn't have those special parties anymore. His neighbour, Saint Daniela, made a huge fuss over it. So annoying. What the hell did her ancestors do to get her loud mouth here?

And then there were the pirates. To think one would have the stupidity to punch one of their clan in the face. Saint Charloss never got over that humility. Because of that incident, thanks to that farm boy pirate, the celestial dragons were too nervous to stroll out in public.

He had to do something. To put these peasants back in their place.

Especially due to the insult he received that horrendous day.

"I'm here to pick up my bride now. I have not seen her in a while."

"Sir, I think it's not the best time to-"

"You dare question the order of a Celestial Dragon? Where is Charlotta?!"

"Her name is Cosette...with all due respect sir."

"If I call her Charlotta she will be Charlotta! Now where is she?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but our future queen lies dead in her chambers!"

"You dare speak a lie to me?! I will have you dragged out you insolent slave!"

"I would never utter such a curse against my princess! Go see the king himself if you do not believe my words!"

"I shall, and the first thing I will demand is your head!"

It did not go well after that small chat. Princess Cosette was indeed gone forever from the face of earth.

It was such an insult to his pride.

To die before her service to true royalty. This case was even worse. The girl had not want to serve her as a beautiful spouse, which he daresay was the highest honour a woman from her birthright could receive. And what had she done to avoid it? She had taken her own life! That stupid maid even insisted that her blood was on his hands! His perfect and manicured hands!

There were other rumours that say that the princess was kept inside the castle for a long period of time before her demise, but how did that matter? She was still dead.

But he still lived. And he had to carry out that threat real good.

So just as he promised, St. Alphonse slowly destroyed her kingdom. How did such a clever man instrument this? Well for starters, he turned the people against each other, by, oh, demanding a billion berri to be collected every time he visited. As a fun challenge, he made the king not sell any of his castle jewels. Not that anyone would buy from this old man anymore.

So as his spies reported, the king was not able to collect enough money this time around...it was time to crown himself king of Lvneel. His parents called him shameless. He called it getting revenge. St. Alphonse hoped Cosette's sweet soul was watching this very moment.

King Francois did not utter a word as the guards handed over the document to him to resign his post as king. Nor did he when a new crisp parchment was placed over next to it. After signing both, one parchment was handed over to the World Noble to sign himself. There was silence.

Then the windows shattered, and the evil man dropped his pen, startled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Good thing Chopper slept like a, uh, bear? No, Chopper slept like a humanoid reindeer, just as he should have.

That salve did a good number to heal the pain on his legs, though they were still stiff. He admitted to himself that it would be a bad situation to get caught into another fight. Sanji only wanted to visit the castle, and see the place where his mother once resided. If she was able to fight hardcore even with bullets and wounds, then he could give a damn effort to be in the place where she was born. And where she died.

He pondered as he ran past the confused civilians who stared back from their tightly shut windows.

Could Cosette have been better off if he hadn't got caught in the way? Who was his father? He recalled the photo Ms. Ciseaux had shown them last night. His mother had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, with her sparkling eyes, and glowingly kind expression.

That smile had been tarnished and was gone. And he knew whose fault it was.

At first, Sanji hesitated, but then proceeded to smash the stain-glass window. It was such a gorgeous work of art, but he couldn't risk a front gate entry.

With a grunt, he jumped in, and right in front of him were some guards, along with two richly dressed elders.

Without a minute to waste, the guards were ready to fight against him, the intruder. What rotten luck it was to crash into the conference room. It took a lot of effort, and his legs protested, but he managed to subdue them.

Sanji laid his eyes upon a frail man, who stared back at him, with awe and recognition. He was very sure they never met-no, they had. On his birth date, where he commanded the guards to throw him out the window.

Taking out a cigarette and lighting it, he placed it in his mouth and strolled closer to the king. His grandfather.

"Nice to finally meet you, old geezer," he greeted with slight hostility.

At his wits ends, the grayish red haired royal took in all of Sanji's appearance. "Impossible..." he blubbered.

The chef chuckled harshly. "That's what I thought as well, yet here I am. It's so nice to meet the man who is capable to order the death of his daughter's own child."

At first, anger flashed in what once was emotionless eyes. Then King Francois' eyes drooped, with sadness and pain.

"I had no choice," he lamely defended.

Sanji considered this, and nodded. His mother's suitor was a threat after all. But still, there were other ways of hiding a baby than killing it.

He frowned at document in front of his grandfather. "You're resigning, but why-"

Then his blood ran cold.

St. Alphonse did not take being ignored too lightly. He wasn't as much as a fraidy-cat as Saint Charloss. Finally, the intruder glanced in his direction, with a permanent scowl just for him.

Well, that was one rumour solved.

"Child, don't attack him!" the king suddenly urged. "I resigned out of my own free will! I have no one else to take over my throne! It would do no good to make the Celestial Dragons your enemy!"

"Shut up you old geezer!" the man yelled back. "And I am no longer a child, I am old enough to be angrily disappointing that you would hand over the throne to the one who is not only the cause of your kingdom's poverty, but MY MOTHER'S grief."

As the two bickered, St. Alphonse quickly activated his life scanner. If he were to get knocked out, the device would detect his unconsciousness or pain and send for an admiral. Next, he took out a laser gun. He had no idea how to use it, but he was sure he had better aim.

Immediately, the Celestial Dragon felt danger, and raised his gun to the intruder. Firing a couple of times, the child of Cosette effortlessly dodged them. What was wrong with this weapon?! It clearly did not work!

With the true nature of the situation dawning on him, St. Alphonse panicked. "You don't want to hurt me, boy," he stuttered.

The king tried one last time. "My heir, you don't want to go to war against the whole world!"

Sanji looked back at the old man, and looked at their physical similarities. Same style of hair, plus he finally knew where he got the eyebrows now.

But that's where it ended.

The two family members locked eyes, and Sanji stared hard.

"I'm already against the world at war."

With that, he kicked the World Noble right out of his seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wazzup I know you guys missed me! It was long enough to recover from Cosette-san's death, I hope?
> 
> *dodges Titans and Kame Hame Ha*
> 
> Gomenesai! (sobs) I had so much school work and I know it has a month since the last update.
> 
> I feel seriously bad that were still so many reads, yet not a single update. Hopefully this won't happen again, and I thank all you readers for your support. I am one grateful phantom fox.
> 
> Anyways, I've noticed that on fanfiction.net(does Boa Hancock limbo stare-down) YOU HAVE BEEN SKIPPING FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE LATEST CHAPTER. SOME OF YOU. THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE.
> 
> Just kidding. Seriously though, read all the way to up your hype.
> 
> Like WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?
> 
> WHAT IS OLIVER'S DEVIL FRUIT?
> 
> OMG SANJI AND FRANCOIS FACING EYEBROW JOKES TOGETHER.
> 
> I am so curious right now and on edge after reading the latest One Piece Manga Chapter. Just saying. (I don't want to spoil) WTH HAPPENED TO ***?!
> 
> For a school project, I'll be uploading a review video on One Piece Dressrosa on Youtube. Meaning you will get to see my bedazzling face. o(-.-')o It will be on the kuramakaitou channel, and yes, it will be my first video AND for school, so don't be too critical >-


	9. Chapter Nine: Time To Prepare

As soon as he saw the broken window, Zoro knew it was too late.  
“Oi, Sanji, are you alive?” asked Usopp. He refused to step in before anybody else. To his relief, Brook eagerly hopped into the castle first.  
The skeleton twirled his hat on top of his cane. “Sanji! Hope none of your bones are broken! Yo ho ho!” he chuckled, earning him a whack. “Oi, Brook, hold the jokes for now,” said Usopp. It appeared they in the conference room of the castle. The sniper inspected the area, careful not to step on any of the glass pieces. As well, he had to hop over some of the defeated guards lying unconscious. It would not be a good idea to wake them.  
Zoro found the ero-cook and an old man sulking in his throne. Before the old man could utter a word to his new visitors, more came via window.  
Each of the passengers took a turn beating up Luffy, except for Robin and Paris. “Never, ever, use Rocket until all of us are ready!” yelled Nami. Chopper furiously nodded, agreeing with the navigator. “What if we hit Sanji with that impact?” the reindeer cried.  
“Oi, you guys are here!” Luffy grinned. He ignored the protruding bumps on his head. “It was getting boring without you guys, so we decided to fly over.” The captain took in the sight of the broken windows. “Oops, I didn’t mean to break that.”  
Paris seemed to be a daze from the Gum Gum Rocket. The librarian scratched her head, looking at the pirates. “I guess I haven’t seen everything yet,” she muttered.   
The archaeologist analyzed the castle room. She noted the guards, the richly unconscious man leaning against the wall…the hole in the wall…and the man that seemed to resemble their cook. After a moment, Robin turned to Paris. “That’s King Francois, isn’t he?” she asked.   
Paris squinted, then nodded in confirmation. “He’s more wrinkled than the last time I saw him, but yup, that’s him.” She walked on ahead to read the documents on the table. “Oh my sweet petunias,” she gasped.  
The king took the time to acknowledge his former employee. “It’s been a while, Paris,” he murmured. Sad eyes focused on the intruder in front of him. “Is he really my- Cosette’s child?” Sanji frowned. Was this man still going to deny that they shared the same blood?  
“Yes, King Francois,” Paris answered, sarcastically ringing his title. She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when King Francois started to cry.  
Weeping, the royal fell out of his throne, and onto his knees. His robe shook as the sobs coursed through his fragile body. “I’m…” he started.  
“Don’t say you’re sorry.” Sanji cut him off. He scowled, but then sighed. Despite the past, he felt pity for his grandfather. The death of his mother, the threat of St. Alphonse, and ruling a kingdom could drive someone normal into insanity. Now wasn’t the time to be mad. He took his cigarette out, then continued. “Don’t you dare apologize to me. Unless you finally understand what your daughter, my mother, wished for this kingdom, then you can. But you don’t need my forgiveness the most. You have to apologize to her first.”  
Slowly, he offered his hand out to the kneeling king. The man’s frail hand shook as it reached out, and tightly gripped his grandson’s hand. The royal stood again and turned to face Sanji.  
The elderly man was clouded with thoughts. He opened his mouth to say something, but promptly shut it. His eyes drooped. “You have summoned one of the admirals to come,” he stated.  
Confused and worried chatter echoed in the room. Sanji sighed, and pointed to the unconscious Celestial Dragon leaning on the wall.  
The swordsman grunted. “Oi, Swirly-sama, what did you do?” he demanded.  
The new nickname echoed through the castle.  
Both men turned red, and slowly turned to face the swordsman.  
“How dare you!” they yelled in sync. Their eyebrows wiggled in agitation, and Zoro stifled a laugh. Luffy and Usopp couldn’t, so they snorted. Nami whacked the both of them. “Guys, this is serious!” she chastised. “An admiral is coming here, and whoever it is, we need to prepare ourselves.” Sanji’s heart fluttered lightly, but she was right. The World Noble made his threat, and it was going to deliver.  
Franky noticed the contracts on the table. “Ah, so you knocked that guy out before he could try taking over Lvneel,” he observed. Paris scowled. “Sire, how could you?” she demanded.   
“Paris, don’t use the titles if you aren’t going to be serious about it,” King Francois replied. “And I didn’t have a choice.”  
“This is why you’ve went on this tax hike. This is why Therese, oh my…” Realization struck her.   
Weakly smiling, the king sat upon his throne again. Emotion now returned to his aging features. “We’ve all had to things we despise doing for the sake of our kingdom. I thought I was already a disappointment. But I’ve made my image even more tarnished! I’ve been able to beat my own despicable records.” He bitterly laughed. “I knew you wouldn’t have the heart to do it Paris, which is why I fired you. I’m still surprised you haven’t revealed the real reason why my late princess is dead to the entire kingdom. Let them hate me more. My days are numbered anyway, so maybe I’ll receive more pardon if the truth gets out. Even though I don’t deserve it.”  
Paris’s glare faltered, and she stared at the floor. “Well I guess our kingdom is going to pay the consequences of this,” she murmured.   
“Ooh, a fight! I wonder who it’s going to be.” Luffy pondered. “Yosh! I’ll help you Sanji!”  
“Captain…” Sanji murmured.  
“I wonder how strong they are going to be…”  
“Luffy…”  
“Maybe it’s that guy we fought at Sabaody…”   
“Luffy!”  
“Huh? What is it Sanji?”  
“I…want to take the first shot.”  
Some of them gasped. Paris looked at the ground. King Francois choked on his spit. “You want to fight with the admiral of the Marine HQ?” He looked at him incredulously.  
“Absolutely not!” Chopper ordered. “You haven’t healed yet, and even then, you have to avoid fighting!”  
Sanji smiled sadly at the reindeer.  
“Chopper, I know you are only doing your job and looking out for me. However, there comes a time when has to fight. I’ve already started this fight, and it’s my job to finish it.”  
Chopper gulped, and nodded. The others looked at their nakama with worry.  
“Sanji, are you sure about this?” asked Usopp.  
The chef smirked. “If you’re sure I’m knocked out cold, then you can have the next shot, Usopp.”  
Usopp chuckled nervously.  
“We should prepare defenses immediately,” suggested Franky. “I’ll go ready the Thousand Sunny.”  
“I’ll come too! I’ll have to stock up on supplies just in case…” The reindeer looked sadly at Sanji. It was hard for him to agree to such a thing, but he knew nothing would change his mind.  
“Okay! Everyone let’s get ready. Let’s help Sanji!” yelled Luffy.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Admiral Namakemono! We’re almost to Lvneel!”   
A man with greasy hair took another look at an old photo. Sighing, he tucked it back in.  
The kingdom of Lvneel brought many memories back to him. Thirty years ago, he and his friend, a commander, were placed here to find a thief.  
That’s when he learned to keep his first secrets.  
Of course, his socially awkward pal snatched the princess’ heart. While she was, of course, snatching away the purses of nobles.  
Then, he had to keep another secret.  
He had been horrified, but supportive, when he found out Rosinante was going to be the father. Probably a dead one if the king ever found out, but still. It was joyous news.  
It was disturbing to find out a few months later it was the mother who winded up dead instead.  
Then things got more complicated when his buddy brought a baby onboard.  
That was another secret he had to keep. Actually, that moment was also the first time he ever told a lie to his superiors. “That baby Commander brought on board? Yup, he rescued it from an abandoned house. The people are starving…”  
As if things weren’t messed up enough, Rosinante made him the official guardian of the kid. He still put stopping his brother before his only child. No matter how much they argued, he could never win. It was too dangerous.  
The child grew, only seeing Rosinante as the hero who rescued him. Idolizing him, he picked up some of his habits. That included smoking one of Oliver’s stolen cigars.  
He remembered telling the boy, “Oi kid, you’re too young to smoke!”  
Even those brief moments Rosinante spend with his son was thought to be dangerous.  
That’s when he had to keep his final and biggest secret.  
It hurt to do it. He just awakened his devil fruit, and the physical strain to follow his request made him pass out. However, it was done, and Rosinante left for his final mission.  
He never saw him after that. “That idiot got what he deserved,” he had thought at first, when he found out. Those tears never stopped though. He should have told Sanji, but what would that do? Absolutely nothing.  
Parent nor child knew of the other’s existence.  
It was strange. Despite altering the memories of them, Sanji still kept his smoking habit. Seven year olds shouldn’t smoke, but there he was. No matter where he hid them, the kid would manage to have one in his mouth.  
Although his health of his lungs would be questionable, Oliver promised to his grave to take care of Sanji.  
He wasn’t even able to keep that.  
Shortly after another promotion, he was informed that the Orbit sank. The ship Sanji was stationed in. He had cursed the entire time. He sent soldiers to find survivors, and even went himself to find at least a body to bury. There was nothing.   
Ever since Black Leg Sanji made his debut in the bounties, Oliver had been tracking him. That sketch was absolutely horrid, and it looked nothing like the boy he remembered. Unless he hit something when the ship sank.  
Another bounty picture only showed the back of his head. His hairstyle definitely looked like the greedy royal’s back in Lvneel.  
Finally, a few months ago, he got a decent photo. Man, he grew up to be such a pervert. His mother would probably have a fit seeing him like this.   
Sanji of the Straw Hats. A cook. A pirate. A pervert.  
That’s when he took a risk.  
And now the man was only WANTED ALIVE.  
“Rosy-kun, let’s see how your boy’s doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOMENESAI!!  
> *gets attacked with multiple wrecking balls*  
> I may have to edit this later. Seriously, I am so sorry for not writing in almost 2 months.  
> It’s my fault. I fell down another fandom hole, just when I escaped the clutches of school work.  
> I felt bad, and decided to write this chapter before school starts in two days, WAHHHH.  
> So what’s up?  
> *gets punched*  
> Yeah I know shame on Fox-san.   
> I am officially Miraculous Ladybug trash, as you will see if you stalk me, ahem, follow me, on my other accounts on the web (see profile for more info).  
> Yeah, never work on two fanfics at once unless you are used to it.  
> I am 75% done this story, and I will TRY to not procrastinate again. It’s my New Year’s Resolution.  
> I’ll keep it. I know you guys will make sure I do.  
> I promise the next chapter, or the one after that, is going to be more epic and secrets will be revealed. So beware!  
> Love ya!  
> ~Kurama Kaitou


	10. Chapter Ten: The Choices We Make

Sanji was applying new bandages to his legs when someone knocked on the door.  
“Chopper,” he sighed. “I already told you. I can do this by myself!” The cook was inside the medical room of the castle. The doctor had previously begged Sanji to check his condition, but Sanji told him no.  
The bruises weren’t as purple as before, so they were healing, right? Despite the progress, Sanji knew the doctor would find something anyway. He’d also probably get the patient chained to a bed. Sanji smiled sadly. Chopper would only do these things because he cared. Plus, that was his job as the crew’s doctor.  
But Sanji already had his own mission to complete.  
The knocking repeated, much more loudly than before.  
“Chopper, I-”  
The door swung wide in an arc. Outside stood Paris Ciseaux and King Francoise himself.  
“Sanji Pâquerette, the king wishes to speak to you,” declared the ex-maid.  
The old king eyed at the bandages. “What in the world were you thinking attacking in THAT condition?!” he asked, bewildered.  
“I am perfectly fine, grandfather,” Sanji insisted. The king scowled.  
Sanji couldn’t tell if it was because how he addressed him or because of his skepticism.  
“Boy, I spent my entire childhood studying human biology to know what injuries you harbour.”  
“Well, then I’d think you’d have known the consequences of throwing a baby into a river from such a height,” the cook muttered.  
“I heard that.”  
Sanji sighed again. “Are you only here to try to persuade me not to fight? I already made my choice.”  
The king shook his head. “That’s not why I’m here, although I do agree with your doctor.”  
He gazed at his grandson. “Sanji, I am an old man. My days are numbered, and who knows when I’ll die? When I depart from this world, I need someone else to take over.”  
Sanji’s eyes widened. He knew where this was going. “I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me…” he lied.  
“Sanji…I need you to be the heir to my throne.”  
The cook froze. He studied the king’s expression, to see any sign of a joke.  
King Francois was deadly serious.  
The young man shook his head. “I cannot become this kingdom’s next king, grandfather. I am the chef of the Straw Hats, and will remain so. Yesterday I just knocked out cold a World Noble. That makes me an even dangerous criminal, and my bounty shall rise. Do you want that kind of man representing and leading Lvneel?”  
Miss Ciseaux stepped forward. “Sanji, I know you and your crew have a tight bound, and you own dreams to fulfill. I’ve seen it when I met Franky and Robin, along with your interactions today and last night. However, this kingdom will need a future ruler, and I see you being a great ruler.” The woman laughed softly. “You’d also make Cosette really proud. Her dream would finally come true, for you and for Lvneel.”  
King Francois nodded. “For your record as a pirate and crimes, those will take time to sort out. Although you are the first with this history, there are always obstacles and difficulties each king and queen faces. No ascent to the throne is fast and smooth.”  
“I’m not asking you to decide now, Sanji. All I ask of you now is to think this over. Believe me when I say this; you are the greatest Paquerette out of all of us.”  
The two elder adults quietly left the room, leaving Sanji and his thoughts alone.  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The streets of Lvneel were empty, and the doors and windows were locked shut.  
At the shores of the kingdom, the Straw Hats waited for the Marines to arrive, except for Franky and Usopp. They were in the Thousand Sunny readying the cannons. In the distance, the outline of marine ships moved closer.  
Beside Luffy stood Sanji, despite the pain still aching in his legs. This was his kingdom, and he was going to protect it with his own body. That was his choice.  
The Straw Hat captain outwardly grinned, eager for a chance to fight with this admiral and his powerful crew. However, deep in his heart, he wanted to help Sanji protect this beloved kingdom as a friend. Also, he knew Sanji would take the first shot at the admiral. Everyone did, which was why they stood together. Supporting him, this was their choice.  
Unbeknownst to them, King Francois and Paris Ciseaux kept watch from a safe distance. Three brave guards accompanied the two. They were, in their own way, determined to make sure their heir survived this fight with the least amount of injuries. Of course, the lot knew Sanji would protest their presence, and would surely send them away as soon as they were discovered. But this was their choice.  
Seven ships in total anchored on the shore. The soldiers diligently marched off the ship, armed. However, they did not attack. Instead, they stood straight, waiting for their orders.  
From the biggest one in the centre, a man with a decorated jacket leapt from the ship. The kanji on his back read, “Admiral Namakemono”.  
“So you lot are the infamous Straw Hat crew, aren’t you?” he asked rhetorically. He slicked his hair back calmly.  
“That’s right,” answered Luffy. “And you’re the admiral that was sent.”  
“Indeed. So I’m assuming you know why I’m here, don’t you?” He snapped his fingers, and the soldiers aimed their guns, ready to fire.  
“One of you assaulted the Celestial Dragon, St. Alphonse. For the criminal or criminals responsible, I will deal with personally. As for the rest of you, as for your crimes as pirates, are arrested. Surrender now or face defeat. The choice is yours.”  
Sanji stepped forward, staring straight at the Admiral. “I claim responsibility for the greedy pig. However, I refuse to surrender, and neither will they.” Luffy and the crew nodded in assent.  
For a moment, the chef swore he saw the admiral smirk. Then it vanished, and his dark purple eyes grew serious.  
“I see. So it’s a fight you want?” He tossed his cloak aside, showing off his timely suit attire.  
Sanji’s legs glowed.  
“I won’t lose.”  
“Neither will I.” The Admiral attacked first.  
And the battle begun.  
“For someone injured, it’s surprising he could keep up this pace,” thought Oliver.  
The Admiral wasn’t fighting at his strongest, but he took note of his friend’s son’s abilities. “I wonder how much of a kick he gives at his best.”  
Sanji kept his cool with each painful kick he delivered. He could tell that his opponent wasn’t fighting at his hardest, and that made him feel insulted. Instead, the Admiral seemed to be observing him.  
“Would you like to give up, you’re not going to go anywhere with this type of fighting,” Namakemono asked once again.  
Sanji mustered a harder kick, which took him by surprise.  
“Once again, my answer is no.”  
Moving faster, Sanji delivered more blows, yet none seemed to slow the Admiral down.  
The cook couldn’t take it anymore. “I know you’re not fighting at your full strength, so stop mocking me and show me what you’ve got!”  
Oliver grabbed his leg.  
Sanji winced in pain, the cry nearly escaping his lips.  
“Tsk tsk. That’s hypocritical of you to say. Aren’t you injured here?”  
He gripped harder.  
“You’re not fighting at your best either.”  
He let go.  
Sanji stumbled, nearly tripping on the beach sand.  
“Sanji!” Luffy cried in concern. The soldiers were stronger than they thought, but they were able to hold them back.  
Regaining his footing, Sanji aimed again at the dark haired man.  
“ADMIRAL OLIVER ODAYAKANA, IF YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOOD FOR YOU, LET GO OF MY HEIR!”  
Both fighters paused, looking at the direction of the voice.  
Both responded at once.  
“Old geezer! I thought I told you to stay in the castle!” yelled the chef.  
“We meet again, your majesty. Did you finally muster enough courage to walk among us?” the Admiral asked sarcastically.  
The king turned red at their words. “You two imbeciles shut up! We’ll arrange a compromise in the palace.”  
“That’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard!” Sanji shouted.  
Oliver smirked. “Agreed. I don’t want to have anything to do with you, your majesty.”  
Suddenly, the air shifted, and the air around the Admiral radiated a purple light.  
“Alright Sanji, since I see you’ve inherited your mother’s stubbornness, I suppose I will utilize my devil fruit powers. However, I don’t wish to harm you further. I prefer not to have your father’s ghost murder me for paralyzing your legs…for eternity.”  
Both Pâquerette’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“You knew…my father?”  
“You knew his father?!”  
Admiral Namakemono’s hands glowed. “Yes, he was my closest friend. In fact, he’s the reason why you survived that royal baby toss-out ordered by that hellish king over there.”  
Sanji scowled. He didn’t know if it was the fatigue, but emotion started to control him.  
“Why couldn’t he save my mother too then? Why didn’t he raise me then? Why don’t I remember him?”  
The Admiral continued to dodge his attacks, and remained silent.  
This only infuriated the chef even more.  
“Admiral, please answer me, WHO WAS MY FATHER?”  
His left leg was grabbed.  
“He was my Commander.”  
Sanji’s felt a hand grip his other leg.  
“He and your mother fell in love, but his sense of duty took over, so he had to leave her.”  
The cook felt himself being hurled in the air. His crewmates’ voices seem to be so far away.  
“He regrets not being able to save her too.”  
The blond man felt the impact hitting the ground. He couldn’t move.  
“Because of not his duties as a soldier, a brother, and a hero, he chose to take away your memories of him, and his memories of you. It was because he was your father.”  
The shadow of the Admiral loomed over the chef’s body.  
“But now, it’s time you learned about your father.”  
Two hands touched his head.  
“Because now, I am going to give them back to you.”  
 _“Languentes Memorias Consurge_!”  
The last thing the cook saw was Luffy’s fists flying towards the Admiral.  
The last thing he felt were approaching footsteps, no doubt was it King Francois.  
And Sanji’s body slumped into a deep slumber.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The first thing he saw in the nightmare was a family of three chained to wall.  
The father and his two sons had tears streaming down their faces.  
The mob continued to hurl arrows and projectiles at them.  
“Please, don’t hurt my boys! They have done no wrong!” begged the father.  
The ground beneath the three was lit on fire.  
Sanji could do nothing to stop it.  
He was stuck in the memories of Donquixote Rosinante.  
He was here, to watch the memories of his father.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise, the story isn’t dead!!!! Yay!  
> It took a lot of courage, rereading, and energy to pick up the story where I left off seven months. A lot of events have happened since then, both in my life and in the manga. Including some spoilers which I shall not disclose here. If you want, we can talk about them privately in a chat.  
> I admit what’s happening in the canon is what stopped me from updating. I also admit that when I finally had a whole summer (and oh my gawd it’s less than two weeks before school ahhhh), I was lazy and lacked inspiration.  
> But here I am.  
> I can’t make any promises of regular updates (because see how that worked out?), but I am determined to finish this fanfic along with the other two. For you faithful readers, I deeply both apologize and thank you for your patience and this long awaited update.  
> For you new readers, hi, I suck at updating, please forgive meeee.  
> My writing style might have changed, but I stayed true to my original plot line that I planned in the beginning.  
> So what memories will Sanji see?  
> Will Luffy defeat Admiral Namakemono?  
> What future will Sanji choose?  
> Until next time,  
> ~Kurama Kaitou


End file.
